Oh, my vampire!
by Mei Mihara
Summary: Kurogane tinha uma vida de rei. Mas tudo vai pro brejo quando tem uma visita inesperada...de um gato de rua. FyexKuro YAOI.....CAP.9 ON!CAP.9! OUVIU? CAP.09! COMENTEEEEM!
1. Um grande problema

_Pois é, mais uma fic...Agradeço a todos q gostaram da minha outra fic " Amor ou Vingança". ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_

_Essa aqui até q é boa, mas tá meio...exagerada, mas vai lá..._

_Ah! Quem naum gosta de YAOI num veja...ou vai se arrepender XD_

_Hehe! Os puros naum deviam ler isso, né? XDDDDDDDDDDD_

* * *

**"Minha vida ia bem. Tinha um trabalho, uma namorada...Uma vida que todo mundo pede para ter. Mas, de repente tudo mudou...quando encontrei um gato de rua..."**

**Cap.1: Um grande problema**

-ARGH! Tinha que chover logo agora?!

Kurogane estava voltando de seu trabalho. Era muito tarde da noite, mas mesmo assim gostava de ir para casa caminhando. É claro que possuía um carro, mas só o usava em casos de emergência.

Ele só não esperava uma chuva cair bem no dia em que esquecera o guarda-chuva em seu armário.

-Droga, droga, drogaaaaaaa... – repetia enquanto pegava um jornal caído no chão e saía correndo em direção a algum telhado que o podia proteger da chuva.

No fim achou um restaurante fechado, então sentou em uma das cadeiras embaixo do toldo e esperou a chuva passar. De repente seu celular vibrou. Era sua namorada.

-Oi, Tomoyo... Não, ainda não cheguei em casa, peguei uma chuva e estou esperando...Sim, daqui a pouco devo chegar em casa...O QUÊ?! – exclamou no celular quando a garota perguntou se ele havia esquecido de seu aniversário... E ele tinha esquecido – Se eu esqueci? IMAGINA! Eu até já comprei seu presente! Está bem aqui!...Hã? Claro que não se molhou. Você sabe que cuido das coisas que compro. Amanhã eu te dou, tá bem? Tchau.

O moreno ficou desesperado. "E agora? Não comprei nada pra ela!" pensou. "Ai, meu Deus... como pude esquecer? SEU BAKA! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, mas todas as lojas estão fechadas!... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh..." Sem perceber começou a gritar.

-O que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO?! O QUE EU FAÇOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-...miau...

Olhou para baixo.

Ronronando em suas calças havia um gato, um gatinho, para ser franco. Parecia ser vira-lata, pois era branco com manchas pretas. E pelo miado rouco estava faminto.

O moreno já estava com muitos problemas e não queria ter mais um.

-Cai fora! Xô! – mas parecia que o animal tinha se apegado a ele. Pulou no colo de Kurogane e começou a lamber sua mão. Isso o deixou mais irritado.

-Ô, saco... – resmungou – Eu falei pra cair fora! SAI!

O moreno jogou o gato no chão.

Com raiva, se levantou e ia chutar o bicho para longe, mas de repente veio uma idéia tão maravilhosa que olhou carinhosamente para o gato.

- Você está com fome, né? Então vou te levar para a minha casa...

* * *

Kurogane, o playboy do momento. Era como o chamavam nas ruas. Aparecia nas revistas quase nu, mostrando seu tórax musculoso. As garotas gritavam quando passava. 

Por ser tão popular ele ficou rico facilmente. Morava num bairro perto de Tokyo vivendo no maior conforto.

Em serviço, ele se mostrava como uma boa pessoa, ajudava a todos, ria, dava idéias, era até legal com a sua namorada, a Tomoyo.

Porém ele não era assim. E seus vizinhos sabiam e se mantinham longe.

Na verdade o moreno perdia a paciência facilmente por qualquer coisa. Brigava com tudo e com todos.

Um homem de duas caras, quem podia imaginar?

-Pronto, aqui está sua comida, agora não me enche mais, falou?

Tinha chegado em casa trazendo o gato numa caixa.

Já ia sentar na poltrona para ver televisão quando chegou o animal arranhando sua calça.

-QUALÉ? É MINHA MELHOR CALÇA! Eu já te dei comida não? Vai comer!

O gato olhou para sua comida.

Era sushi com restos de peixe do jantar da noite passada. O bichinho começou a cheirar o prato com um olhar de desconfiança. Então começou a tremer de um jeito que parecia ser de nojo.

-Eu, heim...Um gato que não gosta de peixe... – resmungou o homem, ligando a tv – Mas só tem isso pra você comer, ouviu? Ou vai ou racha!

"Tô começando a desistir dessa idéia..." pensou quando o gato começou a miar de ódio. Mas ele teria que agüentar, já que o bichano seria o presente ideal para sua companheira.

Distraidamente olhou para ele. Agora que havia percebido o gato tinha uma faixa tapando seu olho esquerdo.

Pegou-o e colocou-o em seu joelho. Tirou a faixa.

Seu olho era totalmente branco, enquanto o outro normal era azul feito safira.

-Ah, não...Você é cego? Só faltava essa! Um gato defeituoso!

Pronto. Desistiu da idéia. Já ia se levantar para pôr o gato para fora e arranjar outro presente quando o bichano se apoiou em seu ombro e começou a lamber sua orelha.

Uma sensação estranha percorreu o corpo do Kurogane. De repente começou a suar frio. Para a sua própria surpresa ele ficara ruborizado. Que estranho... Animais normais não lambem como aquele gato estava lambendo. Parecia...sensual demais. Lambia vagarosamente como se quisesse provocá-lo. E, de uma certa forma, estava conseguindo.

-Ah...aaaaaaahh...-gemeu o moreno. Era uma sensação assustadora na opinião dele. Gemia como se tivesse prazer...

De repente, quando o clima começou a esquentar, ele saiu do transe e segurou o gato o mais alto possível. Seu coração acelerava e ainda continuava um pouco vermelho. Seus olhos arregalados fixavam o gato, que o encarava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-C-como...? S-será que foi uma alucinação? Ou eu tô começando a ficar... pervertido? – dizendo isso começou a socar sua própria testa – HENTAI! HENTAI!

Olhou de novo o gatinho. Foi sua imaginação ou o bicho tava rindo dele a um milésimo de segundo? Não podia ser, gatos não riam.

Confuso, Kurogane colocou o animal no chão e tentou assistir tv, mas quando olhava para o gato e este o encarava a cena pervertida vinha em sua cabeça e ele ficava vermelho.

No fim foi dormir.

Foi até o porão, forrou o chão de jornais e olhou furiosamente para o bichano.

-Você vai ficar aqui, e nada de fazer barulho durante a noite, senão... – disse, fechando a porta com ferocidade.

Mal podia esperar para dormir. Caiu na cama com a roupa do trabalho e pegou logo no sono.

Presentes, gatos...Foi demais para ele naquela noite. Esperava que tudo voltasse ao normal no dia seguinte.

Seu relógio antigo comunicava que havia passado da meia-noite.

Silêncio...

Um escombro ecoou na casa, perto do porão. Kurogane acordou repentinamente, mas voltou a dormir achando que foi sua imaginação.

Estava sonhando que estava dando uma enorme caixa de presente para a sua namorada, mas quando ela abriu não tinha nada, nem poeira. Raivosa, ela se tornou numa bruxa e jogou uma maldição nele, transformando-o em um gato. Então, apareceu o gato de rua e começou a lamber sua orelha.

A mesma onda de calor daquela hora percorreu seu corpo."Que sonho estranho..." pensou. De repente o gato começou a morder sedutoramente a ponta da orelha. Um grito de prazer saiu de sua boca, fazendo-o acordar.

Assustado, ele tentou respirar fundo.

"A-aquilo foi real demais..."

Parou de respirar.

Não é que aquilo fora real demais, mas é que aquilo fora real mesmo.

Alguém estava mordendo sua orelha, mas não era da boca de um gato.

Virou-se bruscamente. Viu um par de pernas.

Olhou para cima.

Um homem, de aparência jovem, estava em pé do lado da cama. Tinha um cabelo alourado, com um curto rabo-de-cavalo segurando-o. Havia um tapa-olho com desenhos exagerados escondendo seu olho esquerdo. Vestia um manto negro com uma enorme gola tapando o pescoço. Seu olho azul o observava com malícia.

Kurogane ficara paralisado. Ainda ruborizado tentou colocar palavras na sua boca.

-Q-quem é você?

Um sorriso se alastrou no rosto do loiro.

-Ora, não vai dar boa-noite para o seu "gatinho"?

* * *

N/a: Hmmmmmmm... será q tah boa mesmo? Sei lá... 

Olha só q horror, eu nem sei direito como vou continuar, mas vou tentar o máximo possível, valeu?

COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Um dia nada bom

_E aí, gente? Segundo capítulo, quem diria? Eu achava que não estaria viva quando eu conseguisse fazer capítulos em alguma história...hehehehe_

_Esse capítulo é bom pra caramba...a cada frase eu naum sabia se ria ou se chorava... _

_Oh, meu deus... A personalidade do Fye nessa fic tah fogo... além de estar sexy todo minuto XDDDDDDDD_

_Então, leiam à vontade! Mas antes, um aviso..._

_Pra quem gosta muuuito da Tomoyo, é fã dela e coisa e tal... jah vou me desculpando adiantado pq ela tah meio... diferente... vamos dizer q ela pegou a epidemia do mau-humor, né? O Kurogane jah pegou muuuito dessa epidemia... heheheheheheehehehehehehe_

_Divirtam-se!_

* * *

**" Um trato? Com um cara totalmente estranho?Hmm... Será que eu aceito?"**

**Cap.2: Um dia nada bom**

-M-meu...gatinho?

"Ora, não vai dar boa noite para o seu gatinho?"

Aquela frase fez com que o cérebro do Kurogane travasse.

-...meu...hã...meu...m-meu...huh...meu...

-Deixa-me apresentar – disse o estranho - Sou Flowright D. Fye, ao seu dispor da meia-noite até às cinco horas da manhã.

Sem cerimônia, Flowright deitou-se em cima dele, apoiando seu queixo no peito do moreno.

-Bem, isso não importa... – continuou – Somente olhe nos meus olhos...

Como não tinha alternativa, já que estava confuso e totalmente sem fala, encarou-o.

Rapidamente a cor azul-clara do olho do loiro tinha se tornado amarela, parecendo ser a de um gato.

Uma névoa dissipou sua visão, fazendo com que ele não visse nada além da densa escuridão.

Então ele ouviu uma voz vinda de muito longe.

- Foi fácil demais...As outras vítimas pelo menos reagiam...Que chatice...Bem, hora do lanche! Mas antes...

Sentiu alguém abrir sua camiseta e passar dedos sedutores em volta do seu umbigo.

-...vou brincar um pouquinho com você...

Uma língua roçou levemente seu pescoço. Um frio na nuca foi um sinal dizendo que ele estava vermelho.

A mesma língua desceu vagarosamente, lambendo seu peito e sua barriga.

Kurogane começou a suar frio, mas ainda estava tonto com a confusão e mesmo que ele quisesse se mexer não poderia, pois aquele olhar fez com que ficasse paralisado.

Então, sentiu duas mãos abrirem o zíper.

-Ora, ora...Vamos ver o que tem aqui...

De repente, em súbita consciência, caiu a ficha da situação. E finalmente estava pensando.

"Não... não vou... deixar... não vou deixar..."

- NÃO VOU DEIXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Um soco acertou o rosto de Flowright, fazendo ele cair no chão.

Respirando com uma certa dificuldade, Kurogane ficou de pé rapidamente, saindo da paralisia que o loiro tinha feito nele.

- NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE ENCOSTE EM MIM, SEU NOJENTO PERVERTIDO!!

Para sua surpresa ouviu um riso vindo do outro.

-Haha...Você acha que pode me nocautear com um soco? – levantou-se vagarosamente, mostrando-se intacto, como se nunca tivesse recebido uma pancada – Meus parabéns, mortal...Ninguém nunca foi tão longe quanto você...Mas agora...é o seu fim...

Assustado o moreno assistiu os dentes caninos do loiro ficarem maiores e afiadas e suas mãos virarem garras pontiagudas. Agora ele entendia...

Aquele homem era um vampiro, um ser mitológico em que ele viu em muitos livros antigos. Mas não sabia que esse ser podia ser real... e que podia se transformar em um gato...

-MORRA!

Flowright correu em sua direção como um foguete, porém desviou por pouco. Conseguiu olhar sua camiseta e ver que tinha um corte profundo antes que o loiro o acertasse e o jogasse no chão.

Sangue estava jorrando da sua perna. Não podia mais se levantar.

Maliciosamente o vampiro sentou-se na perna machucada. Um grito de dor saiu dos lábios de Kurogane.

-Você tem uma voz linda, sabia? – disse sedutoramente tocando levemente a boca do homem – Mas isso não quer dizer que você não será meu jantar... – puxou sua cabeça deixando seu pescoço à mostra – Bem...adeus...

Seus dentes cresceram de novo. Estava chegando perto. Dava para sentir sua respiração roçar em seu pescoço.

Chegou mais perto...

Uma luz vindo de fora da janela iluminava o quarto. Havia amanhecido.

De repente uma fumaça encobriu o vampiro. Kurogane só conseguiu ouvir um grito de desespero e um gatinho muito familiar saindo da névoa.

Lentamente o bichano se deitou, lambeu sua pata e o encarou como se quisesse dizer "Você vai ver na próxima vez".

-Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...- o moreno olhou para o gato de um jeito tão malicioso que deixou o animal assustado – Não vai haver uma próxima vez...

* * *

-Ai, que noite...Não quero nem me lembrar... 

Kurogane já estava indo para o trabalho, porém totalmente cansado. Depois de expulsar o gato a chutadas ele não conseguiu dormir de novo. Então ele decidiu ir ao trabalho mais cedo.

Como ele era um modelo muito famoso é claro que ele trabalhava na revista CLAMP, a revista mais vendida do Japão. Quem trabalhava na CLAMP tinha um futuro rico na certa.

-Oi, Kamui. Como vai?

Kamui estava limpando a lente de uma câmera fotográfica. Era o melhor fotógrafo da empresa e amigo-de-infância do Kurogane.

-Hum...Mais ou menos...

-O que foi?

O fotógrafo começou a ruborizar.

-É...bem...nada de mais...

-Fala logo!

-Não precisa descontar seu mau-humor em mim logo de manhã! – ele era o único da empresa que sabia que Kurogane explodia feito um vulcão.

-Tá...tá bom... – disse, tentando se controlar – Mas fale...

-Ah...é...o...o Fuuma...

-O que tem ele?

-E...e-eu acho...que...ele gosta de mim...

-Bem, é meio óbvio, ele é seu amigo, não?

-Não, não é esse tipo... de gostar...

-Então...? – Kamui sussurrou em seu ouvido. A resposta o deixou pasmo.

-S-sério...?! T-tem certeza?

-E-eu acho que sim...O que eu faço?

Kurogane fez uma cara pensativa.

-Já sei! Chama ele pra jantar, diz que o ama, o convida para ir num motel, fazem tudo que tem direito e depois disso fala que quer casar com ele e ter muitos filhos adotivos...Fácil, não?

Silêncio...

-Você...tá tirando uma da minha cara, né? – sussurrou Kamui, totalmente chocado.

-Demorou pra perceber, heim?!

-Poxa, eu tô falando sério e... O QUE HOUVE COM A SUA PERNA?!

Como Kurogane não sabia fazer curativos ele deixou o machucado que o vampiro fez nele como estava, sujando sua calça de sangue.

-Quê, isto? Não foi nada de mais...

-COMO NÃO FOI NADA DE MAIS?! – o fotógrafo levantou a calça, vendo um enorme corte totalmente aberto – VOCÊ DIZ QUE "ISTO" NÃO FOI NADA DE MAIS?? VOCÊ VAI PARA A ENFERMARIA E É AGORA!!!!!

-Mas...Mas...

-MAS NADA! VOCÊ É O NOSSO MELHOR MODELO, NÃO PODE SAIR ANDANDO COM UM CORTE DESSES!

Sem ouvir uma resposta Kamui o arrastou até a enfermaria da empresa.

-Pronto. Você vai ficar aqui até chegar o médico...

- Hã...Kamui... – o moreno estava meio encabulado com a situação – Eu...queria dizer...Obrigado...

Kamui o olhou com um olhar maroto, mas fez uma cara séria.

-Ora, você é o nosso melhor modelo... – continuou, fazendo cafuné na cabeça do Kurogane -...Mas você é meu amigo, né? Amigos são pra isso!

O fotógrafo saiu deixando-o sozinho.

Kurogane ficou pensando. Como Kamui ainda continuava do seu lado depois de todo esse tempo? Ele não era uma pessoa de tanta paciência quanto à do outro.

Começou a se lembrar no dia em que se conheceram...

Ainda estava no colegial, mas em vez de estudar só se divertia até dizer chega. Sempre teve a fama de o mais bonito da classe, mas também de o mais bagunceiro. Procurava brigas e batia sem dó nos inimigos.

Até que um dia ele viu em um canto da escola três marmanjos socando um garoto, que pelo uniforme, era do Ensino Fundamental.

-Ei, briguem com alguém do seu tamanho! – gritou o moreno partindo para a briga, vencendo facilmente.

-Putz, odeio gente que bate nos mais fracos... Você está bem? – disse ajudando-o a se levantar.

O garoto o olhou com um olhar assustado, mas não disse nada quando foi levado para dentro da escola.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir para minha casa. Cuide-se... – de repente uma mão o agarrou pela camisa. Parecia que o garoto não queria que ele fosse embora.

-Que foi? Eu estou com pressa...

-... Você é estranho...

Isso deixou Kurogane chocado.

- CUMÉQUIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

- Você é estranho – repetiu

- S-se eu sou estranho você também é! – retrucou fazendo uma careta

E finalmente Kamui riu naquele dia.

"Bons tempos aqueles" pensou o moreno quando voltava para casa. Teve que deixar a sua calça na lavanderia e ir com outra que seu amigo lhe emprestara. Concordava com Kamui que aquele corte na perna era profundo demais. Então se lembrou do vampiro.

Que ele saiba vampiros não deveriam existir, mas depois da noite passada ele duvidava.

E o mais estranho é que parecia que o vampiro ficava na forma de um gato de dia, mas se transformava à meia-noite... Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar que essas criaturas tinham esse feito...

De repente teve uma visão do tal "Flowright" lambendo seu pescoço. Sentiu um frio na nuca. Sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, chega de pensar nisso! Ele não vai voltar... E se aquele gato sem-vergonha estiver me esperando na porta de minha casa ele vai ver só uma coisa..."

Só que não era o gato que o estava esperando. Era Tomoyo.

-Oi, To...

Uma mão voou em direção a sua cara, esbofeteando.

-O qu...? – disse Kurogane, confuso, mas foi interrompido pela sua namorada

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? – ela estava muito irritada

-Ora, no trabalho...

-Não vêm com essa! Mesmo no trabalho você deixa o seu celular ligado! Tentei muitas vezes ligar pra você, mas só entrava na caixa postal!

Ele tinha se lembrado...De tão chateado que estava deixou o seu celular desligado em casa.

-Mas, Tomoyo...

-NADA DE "MAS"! Aposto que estava com outra e deixou o celular desligado para eu não saber onde estava!

-Mas não é nada dis...

-E pensar que confiei em você... Nunca mais fale comigo! NUNCA! – gritou enquanto entrava no carro, indo embora.

Kurogane viu o automóvel virar a esquina. Sentia como se não tivesse chão para botar seus pés. Como aquilo acontecera tão de repente e tão rápido?

Depois de alguns minutos ele conseguiu se mexer, entrando na sua casa.

Nem viu que um par de olhos amarelos o observava.

* * *

Não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia de jeito nenhum. Pensava nas palavras de sua namorada. Ele sabia que aquilo foi tudo um mal entendido, mas de tanto ouvir em seus pensamentos aquele sermão ele próprio estava começando a acreditar que a traíra. 

Ligou a televisão, mas não a enxergava. Sentia-se muito mal. Não conseguia comer nada e quando conseguia ele tinha que ir rápido a pia da cozinha para botar tudo pra fora pela boca.

Já era muito tarde da noite, quando ele desistiu de se lamentar e foi ao banheiro fazer suas necessidades.

Estava lavando seu rosto para poder tirar a Tomoyo de sua mente, quando olhou para o espelho e viu o reflexo da última pessoa que queria encontrar.

-Oi, sentiu saudades? – disse Flowright sorrindo apoiado na porta

Kurogane quase pulou de susto.

-O q-que v-você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, tava passando aqui por perto e pensei em fazer uma visitinha – falou alegremente, mas sua cara mudou bruscamente para ódio puro – Não pense que eu esqueci do que você fez comigo.

Assustado o moreno tentou se distanciar, mas o vampiro foi mais rápido, empurrando-o. Com o impacto Kurogane sentou-se na privada. O loiro então se sentou em cima dele, abraçando-o. Mesmo com medo de ver aqueles olhos azuis cheios de malícia ele os encarou, porém eles estavam totalmente alegres.

-Minha poupança tá doendo até agora com os chutes que você fez em mim – resmungou o jovem vampiro fazendo uma careta

-T-tudo bem... – cansado Kurogane deixou seu pescoço nu – Pode me morder, não tô mais aí se vou morrer ou não, só peço que seja rápido e indolor, por favor.

-Quem disse que vou te morder?

-É meio óbvio... Só queria que acabasse logo o meu sofrimento...

-Pois eu tenho uma notícia pra te dar: Não vim aqui para te matar. - disse risonho

-Não?

-Não, vim a negócios.

-Como assim?

-Quero fazer um trato com você.

O moreno o olhou desconfiado.

-Tudo bem, mas saiba que pessoas que vão fazer a negócios não sentam uma nas outras – disse furioso.

-Desculpa, é o meu jeito... – rindo, ele saiu de cima do outro e foi para a sala

O moreno continuou sentado no vaso. Que proposta aquele cara tem a oferecer? Bem, seja o que for ele teria que escutá-lo...

Então saiu do banheiro e sentou-se no sofá, encarando o loiro.

-O que você tem a propor?

-Bem, eu vi o que aconteceu lá fora. Que namorada, heim?

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – resmungou cerrando os punhos

-Não é nada que você está pensando, calma... Quis dizer que...Ela é meio irritadinha, não? Eu entendo o porquê de você gostar dela – na última frase ele começou a rir

-Há, há, há, muito engraçado... E o que isso tem a ver com o trato?

-Bem, é que eu sou bom em conquistar mulheres, sabe como é, com esse meu corpinho sexy, quem não iria ficar apaixonado? – chegou perto de Kurogane e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Até os homens são caidinhos por mim...

-Nem vem que não tem! – exclamou, empurrando Flowright

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, indo direto ao assunto... Eu posso fazer você conquistar de novo sua namoradinha.

-S-sério? Pode mesmo?

-Claro...MAS! Tem uma condição.

-Qual?

-Por um mês você vai me abrigar e me alimentar... Com sangue, é claro.

-SANGUE? VOCÊ VAI ME MATAR NA PRIMEIRA MORDIDA!

-Não se eu me alimentar pelo seu pulso. Aí todas as noites você cortará seu pulso para eu poder lamber o sangue.

Kurogane o olhou pensativo.

-Vai ser muito sangue?

-Não, só o suficiente para eu não morrer de fome. Então eu te mostro como você pode ter sua garota de volta.

Flowright estendeu a mão.

-Então, combinado?

* * *

N/a: Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh... será que o Kurogane vai aceitar?...mistéééééééééééééério... e agora VAMOS PARA O CAPÍTULO 3!... isto é, quando eu acabar de fazer ele, neh? Tehe! 

COMENTEM!!!!! Por favor... Eu quero opiniões, muitas opiniões! Eu quero saber se eu errei alguma coisa, se alguma pessoa não gostou da história, se eu preciso melhorar... COMENTEEEEEEEM!!!!!


	3. Confusões e lamentos

_ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!! TERCEIRO CAPÍTULOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

_Puuuuuuxa... um bando de gente pediu pra eu continuar... acho que minha fic tah ficando famosa... tô tão feliz... T-T_

_Esse cap. tah uma confusão braba pro Kuro-wanwan... tadinho... ou como diz meu amigo : TODIIIIIIIINHO (eita, piadinha ruim...)_

_Peço desculpas a Misao-chan por naum deixar ela betar o cap. ... tbm, ela mal aparece no MSN, como é que eu ia esperar ela me devolver por hotmail? Num tenho paciência... igual a um certo personagem daquiiii (Kurogane: Quem?Eu?) ...HUHAHUAHUAHUAHUA_

_Entããããão...LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**" Não aguento mais... todo mundo me acha gay..."**

**Cap.3: Confusões e lamentos**

-Então? Combinado?

-Hmmmm...

Kurogane estava indeciso. Não sabia se podia confiar naquele homem. Ele olhou para a cara sorridente de Flowright. Na hora ele percebeu que aquele olhar escondia alguma coisa... Tinha medo de que, logo na primeira noite, o vampiro pudesse "brincar" com ele... Mas queria muito fazer as pazes com a Tomoyo. Gostava muito dela. Perto dela se sentia como uma pessoa normal, com paciência até de sobra... Mas... aquele olho azul que pousava o olhar em seu rosto... Estavam tramando alguma coisa...

Havia se decidido.

-Desculpe, não...

-Como? Acho que não ouvi direito... – disse o loiro, limpando a orelha.

-ENTÃO VÊ SE ENTENDE AGORA! – o moreno gritou tão repentinamente que fez o outro pular do sofá – PODE ESQUECER, TÁ?!

Recompondo-se do susto, Flowright o encarou com menosprezo.

- Você acha que tem opção?

Não sabia como, mas o moreno tinha certeza de que ele ia falar isso se ele recusasse. Preparado, tirou algo da cabeceira que ficava do lado do sofá.

-Não me ataque! Estou armado agora! – exclamou segurando uma cruz

Sem mais nem menos o loiro pegou o objeto e jogou-o longe.

-Ah, putisgrila! Você acha que sou um desses vampiros de quinta categoria? Eu já disse que não vim aqui para te morder!

Levantando-se, o vampiro dirigiu-se à porta.

-Vou embora, mas voltarei. Você está meio confuso, por isso vou te dar mais uma chance para pensar no trato. Pense muuuuito bem no assunto.

Kurogane ouviu a porta bater bruscamente.

Ele tinha até o dia seguinte para mudar de idéia... Mas tinha certeza de que não iria.

* * *

**-)0(-**

Abriu os olhos. Era de manhã. Olhou para o despertador.

- JÁ SÃO DEZ HORAS?! ESTOU ATRASADO!

Rapidamente o moreno colocou qualquer roupa que estivesse na sua frente, foi à cozinha e preparou um sanduíche.

Enquanto comia com voracidade ele achou que escutara alguns murmúrios vindo de seu jardim, mas estava tão ocupado que esqueceu rapidamente.

-Ugh...E-esssstou p-pronto...- disse a si mesmo com a boca totalmente cheia de comida.

Abriu a porta da frente.

FLASH!

Uma multidão de repórteres invadira seu jardim. Fotógrafos, câmera-men... Todos o olhavam com brilhos nos olhos não por causa dos flashes exagerados, mas por que parecia que o aguardavam com excitação.

Kurogane os via com choque. Gritavam seu nome, faziam perguntas que ele não conseguia entender por causa da barulheira infernal. Então finalmente todos se calaram quando uma jovem repórter de cabelo castanho curto fez a pergunta que todos queriam saber a resposta:

- Oi, sou Sakura Kinomoto, da revista "Tsubasa". É verdade que você traiu a sua namorada?

Não tinha caído a ficha para o moreno. Tentou colocar idéias na cabeça.

-D-desculpe, não ouvi...

-...Vou repetir – disse Sakura, na mais absurda calma – É verdade que você, Kurogane, um dos melhores modelos do Japão, traiu Tomoyo Dadouji, a quem você esteve namorando seis meses, com uma outra... pessoa?

Kurogane só conseguiu enxergar olhos esperançosos e microfones o apontando. Respirou fundo.

Já esteve em situações iguais aquela...Era normal numa vida de uma pessoa famosa... Tinha que tratá-los como os tratou antes.

- Só houve um desentendimento entre nós. Nada mais.- respondeu calmamente

-Mas... cinco testemunhas oculares viram ontem, às 4:30 da manhã, de uma das janelas de sua casa, possivelmente no seu quarto, alguém fazendo... "aquilo"... com você...

O moreno ficou com a boca entreaberta.

Não podia ser... Viram Flowright o usando como "brinquedo"... Só que parece que as tais testemunhas teriam ido embora antes da coisa ter esquentado e ele próprio ter dado um soco no vampiro... E por milagre não perceberam que o loiro era homem...

"Não! Finja que não aconteceu nada disso!" pensou "Faz uma cara de indiferença!"

Tarde demais. Os repórteres perceberam o olhar de culpa que ele emanou.

Avançaram para cima dele com mais perguntas.

- SEM COMENTÁRIOS! SEM COMENTÁRIOS!!!

Enfurecido começou a empurrar todo mundo e correu em direção a rua.

Como uma caça fugindo do caçador Kurogane saiu em disparada pelas ruas. Porém, olhando para trás percebeu que eles não iam desistir tão cedo, pois vários carros o seguiam na mais alta velocidade.

Agradecendo por seus pais, quando criança, o obrigarem a participar das maratonas da escola, ele conseguiu despistá-los, se escondendo em um beco. Esperou, atrás de uma lata de lixo, o barulho de pneus sumirem e continuou correndo, em direção à CLAMP.

Quando ia virar a esquina onde estava o prédio da empresa quase deu de cara com um repórter. Como que na velocidade da luz, ele se escondeu numa loja que estava do seu lado. Olhou para fora.

Várias pessoas o esperavam na porta do prédio, prontos para interrogá-lo no que desse e viesse.

Estava encurralado. Não podia sair de onde ele estava, senão ia ser descoberto.

Quase teve um ataque no coração quando seu celular vibrou.

-...A-alô?

-KUROGANE? – era Kamui, com uma voz preocupada – Onde você está? Há vários fotógrafos na porta da CLAMP te procurando!

-É, eu sei – disse sussurrando – estou numa loja perto daí...

-O que houve com você? Tão dizendo que... você traiu sua namorada...

-NÃO, EU NÃO A TRAÍ!- várias pessoas da loja se assustaram. Pedindo desculpas para elas Kurogane continuou – Foi tudo um mal entendido! Só porque eu esqueci meu celular em casa a Tomoyo acha que eu a traí!

-Calma, calma...

-Como posso ficar calmo numa hora dessas? Não percebeu a gravidade da situação?

- Vamos fazer assim: Eu invento uma desculpa para os caras, dizendo que está dentro da CLAMP, mas que não quer conversar com eles. Depois eu digo para o chefe que você está indisposto e por isso não veio hoje... Isso vai ser fácil, pois o chefe sempre está com a cabeça nas nuvens, não deve ter ainda percebido o que está acontecendo. E, enquanto isso, você vai para casa ou para outro lugar em que você possa se esconder.

-... Valeu... Não sei o que seria de mim sem você...

-Ah, que isso... – sua voz parecia um pouco trêmula – Você já me salvou de tantas enrascadas...

-É... Falando nisso, já falou pro Fuuma?

-O quê?

- Que você gosta dele... – ao terminar a frase percebeu que Kamui tinha desligado o telefone.

"He... Algum dia ele vai ter que dizer..."

* * *

**-)0(-**

Ele acabou que não foi para casa. Não ainda. Caminhava com dores no pé pelas ruas de Yokohama.

-103... 105... – via o número das portas dos prédios com os olhos cansados.

"Prédio 127, prédio 127..."

Achara. Um enorme prédio branco de 13 andares.

-TOMOYO! TOMOYO!!! FALA COMIGO!!!

Em uma enorme varanda do segundo andar uma janela abriu, mostrando o rosto da sua namorada.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse com desgosto

-OUÇA, FOI TUDO UM MAL ENTENDIDO! NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ PENSA!

De repente ela sorriu. Estranho... Ele já tinha visto aquele tipo de sorriso antes... Só que em outra pessoa... Quem mesmo?

-... Sabe de uma coisa? Hoje eu acordei me lembrando da sua cara quando gritei com você... Então veio um sentimento de culpa... Pensei: "Talvez eu tenha me enganado...". Levantei da cama, me arrumei para o trabalho, tomei café e fui ler o jornal... E sabe o que estava nele?

-...Não...

O sorriso sumiu. Seu belo rosto agora estava se contorcendo de raiva.

-UMA FOTO SUA, NO SEU QUARTO, COM UM HOMEM EM CIMA DE VOCÊ!

Agora se lembrara... Aquele sorriso... Era igual ao sorriso sarcástico do Flowright. Mas não se importava mais com isso. Sentia como se houvesse chumbo em seus sapatos, ficando pregado no chão, porém suas pernas estavam bambas... Uma das testemunhas deve ter levado consigo uma máquina fotográfica... e viu que o vampiro era homem... e agora... mil... não, milhões de pessoas agora devem estar lendo o jornal, vendo a foto e achando que ele é... gay...

E uma desses milhões estava a Tomoyo...

-A... AQUILO É TUDO UMA FARSA! NUNCA HOUVE ISSO! ME DIZ, EM QUEM VOCÊ VAI ACREDITAR? EM MIM OU NESSES JORNALISTAS LOUCOS POR UM BÔNUS NO ESCRITÓRIO?

A resposta veio voando, acertando sua cara. Tirando rapidamente viu que era um colar. Reconhecera. Era o colar que ele deu no White Day.

-POR QUE JOGOU IS...? – o urso de pelúcia que ele dera de Natal o acertou dolorosamente no estômago.

E não parou. Veio uma caixa de bombons que ele dera na semana passada, um CD com músicas de um anime chamado "Angelic Layer" e um lindo vestido amarelo. Kurogane esperou todos os presentes que dera para ela serem jogadas para perguntar de novo.

-POR QUE RAIOS JOGOU ESSAS COISAS?!

- PORQUE NÃO QUERO TER NENHUMA LEMBRANÇA DE VOCÊ NA MINHA CASA!– gritou no mesmo tom de voz – AGORA, CAI FORA!

- NÃO! NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI!

- ENTÃO VAI FICAR AÍ O DIA INTEIRO ESPERANDO, PORQUE EU NÃO VOU DESCER!

E ele esperou o dia inteiro. Sentado nas escadas do prédio ele esperou.

Já eram 15:00... 16:30... 21:00...

... Não agüentava mais esperar...

* * *

**-)0(-**

Acabou que voltou para casa.

Totalmente acabado Kurogane caiu no sofá.

Não seria fácil tê-la de volta, ela era muito teimosa... Mas essa teimosia era o que despertava de dentro dele uma grande afeição por ela. Então ele percebeu que sentia saudades dela.

Fechou os olhos. Sem perceber dormiu. Dormiu profundamente em um mar escuro e acolhedor, onde podia fugir dos problemas.

- Acorda, Bela Adormecida, senão serei obrigado a te beijar!

O moreno coçou sonolento seus olhos como uma criança. E viu o vampiro debruçado em cima dele no sofá.

- AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!!!!!!! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Maquinalmente o loiro se sentou no chão e abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Dormiu bem?

-É, estava dormindo bem, até você aparecer.

- Já que descansou até não poder mais – disse Flowright, fingindo que não ouvira o que o outro respondeu – Chegou a hora...

Rapidamente ficou de pé em cima de uma mesinha.

-... DE VOCÊ DIZER SE TOPA OU NÃO TOPA FAZER UM TRATO COMIGO!!!!

-SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Não faça barulho!!!! – exclamou Kurogane, correndo para as janelas e fechando as cortinas, mas isso fez com que o loiro fizesse mais barulho, imitando uma corneta. – CALA A BOCA!!! OS VIZINHOS PODEM TE OUVIR!!!!

-Ué... E qual é o problema?

Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Estaria aquele ser brincando com ele?

-V-você não lê os jornais, não?

Flowright fez uma cara pensativa. Parecia que estava tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa. Então chegou perto do rosto do moreno com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Ah, entendi. Você está se referindo àquela reportagem em que pegaram a gente no flagra...

-E-eu não fiz nada! – retrucou ruborizado – Foi você que veio pra cima de mim!

-Verdade... Mas ninguém sabe disso, né? - levantou-se e continuou teatralmente – Oh, pobre modelo! Sendo pego na cama com um homem! Que coisa feia, heim?! Se fosse uma mulher eles até deixariam pra lá, mas um homem?! É o maior furo jornalístico da história!

Sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Resumindo: Você tá encrencado.

A chama do ódio estava queimando por dentro de seu corpo. Nunca odiou tanto uma pessoa assim na vida. Mas agora... Queria matar esse vampiro metido a besta a qualquer custo. Avançou para cima dele como um touro que viu a cor vermelha.

-SEU FILHO DA... - Mas antes de conseguir machucá-lo uma força invisível o jogou contra a parede. Correntes apareceram do nada e o prenderam nos pulsos dos braços e das pernas, ficando alguns centímetros acima do chão.

- E de novo você tenta me nocautear – o loiro caminhava tranqüilamente chegando perto do Kurogane – Vocês, mortais, se acham uns máximos só porque tem força física, né?

-M-ME TIRA DAQUI, SENÃO...

-Senão o quê? Vai... – uma de suas mãos virou uma garra e perfurou com força o abdômen do moreno -... gritar de dor?

Pingos de sangue caíram no chão liso de madeira. Uma dor insuportável cobria a região do furo. Mas ele não queria mostrar fraqueza, como da última vez. Então simplesmente guardou para dentro de si o grito de desespero e o encarou com frieza no olhar.

Foi uma surpresa quando ele viu que Flowright o olhava surpreso.

De repente as correntes sumiram. Kurogane caiu no chão. Viu o rosto do outro. Parecia impassível, porém havia um brilho estranho no olhar...

- Então? Já decidiu? – perguntou o loiro como se estivesse perguntando calmamente sobre o tempo

O moreno tentou levantar-se, porém a dor era tanta que voltou a ajoelhar-se no chão.

- Depois dessa você ainda quer saber a resposta?!

- Quem mandou você ir com tudo pra cima de mim? Só estava me defendendo...

- E se eu disser "não"? Vai me atacar?

- Não... Não te atacarei... – continuou, sorrindo – Mas, se você aceitar eu vou te ajudar não só em reconquistar a sua namorada, mas também vou te ajudar a abafar essa notícia que você está a traindo com outro.

Flowright se abaixou até ficar na altura de Kurogane.

- Já estou te ajudando até demais você não acha? Acho que agora você vai ter que me abrigar por mais um mês...

- Aí já é pedir demais!

- É pegar ou largar – disse, fazendo um beicinho metido

É... Agora não tinha mais jeito...

- Está bem... Aceito o trato...

O loiro, então, encostou sua testa na do homem, fazendo com que este ficasse envergonhado.

-É assim que se fala...

* * *

_N/a: Ufa... e num é q tah ficando bom mesmo essa fic? O.o_

_Esse símbolo que coloquei em cada pausa foi só por diversão, naum se preocupem... agora vou colocar em todas que vier nessa história._

_E LÁ VAMOS NÓS, RUMO PARA O CAPÍTULO 4!_

_Mas antes... COMENTEM!!!!...neh?_


	4. Sorrisos até demais

_CAP. 4!!!!!!!!!!!_

_QUE BELEZA! QUE BELEZA! FINALMENTE POSTEI !!!!_

_Peço desculpas a todos que esperaram tanto, é que começou minhas provas e só posso ir no computador agora nos finais de semana... vixe..._

_Ah!_

**_RECADO IMPORTANTE Q TODOS VÃO GOSTAR!!!..._**

_No próximo cap. além de postar minha fic vou mandar dois desenhos desse casal q, com certeza, vão amar!!!!_

_Então é só! Mergulhem nessa história!!!_

* * *

**"Quem será que mais odeio? O chefe ou o tal do Fye? Hmm... O vampiro!"**

**Cap.4: Sorrisos até demais**

Kamui estava a caminho do trabalho em seu carro, Celes, tranqüilo naquela manhã, pois conseguiu no dia anterior despistar todos os repórteres que estavam atrás de seu amigo. Já devia esse favor ao Kurogane, que, semana passada, ajudou-o a terminar pilhas e pilhas de trabalho que o chefe o tinha sobrecarregado.

Mas de repente veio a visão daquele corte profundo na perna onde o moreno simplesmente disse que não era nada. Como alguém pode dizer isso? Como alguém pode agüentar uma dor sozinha? Ficou preocupado... Kurogane nunca dizia sobre seus problemas para os outros, sempre guardava tudo para si, mas, mesmo pensando nisso, Kamui sorriu.

"No dia em que ele estiver pronto para desabafar eu estarei ao seu lado te escutando... Já devo muito a ele, escutar suas aflições é o mínimo que posso fazer..."

Kurogane sempre o ajudava em tudo e nunca pedia nada em troca. Mesmo dizendo que não havia saco pra fazer alguma coisa ele sempre ficava junto do fotógrafo quando este ficava com problemas. Sempre... sempre...

Então se lembrou da conversa no telefone.

_"Aliás, quando você vai dizer pro Fuuma... Que você gosta dele?"_

A lembrança fez com que ficasse vermelho...

Tinha conhecido Fuuma em um restaurante, onde o fotógrafo tirava fotos do lugar e o outro o observava com alegria em um canto do lugar. Já não agüentando mais ele foi onde estava o homem e perguntou o que o fazia olhar tanto para ele.

- É que você é tão bonitinho que nem parece que é um garoto – respondeu Fuuma, sorridente

Depois disso ele começou a procurá-lo incrivelmente como um caçador atrás de sua caça, a ponto de saber o número de seu celular e onde morava. No começo Kamui tinha achado que aquilo fosse uma perseguição doentia, mas depois percebeu o quanto gostava quando Fuuma aparecia do nada e ficava conversando com ele durante horas. As conversas o faziam perder o tempo... era tão bom... seu coração disparava nesses momentos...

...Mas...

... Havia alguém... Ele admirava tanto essa pessoa... que o fazia rir enquanto ninguém conseguia fazer tal feito... essa pessoa... se chamava...

-KUROGANE?!

Kamui freou tarde demais, atropelando o moreno que estava atravessando a rua.

-KUROGANE?! KUROGANE?! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – exclamou ao sair do carro e ver seu amigo caído no chão inconsciente

-UMA AMBULÂNCIA!!!! ALGUÉM CHAME UMA AMBULÂNCIA!!!!!!

Desesperado ajoelhou-se e colocou a cabeça do moreno em seu colo.

-K... Kamui... é você? – resmungou Kurogane parecendo que não havia forças nem pra falar

-Sssshh... Não diga nada, só vai ser pior...

-Me deixa... só dizer uma coisinha no seu ouvido?

Seu coração começou a acelerar. Mas mesmo assim chegou perto do outro.

- P-pode falar...

A boca do Kurogane ficou tão perto do ouvido que dava para sentir a sua respiração cortante. E inconscientemente Kamui fechou os olhos.

- ...MEKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! – gritou o fotógrafo ao sentir seu ouvido zunir sem parar. Olhou totalmente chocado para o moreno. Este continuava dizendo aquela palavra estranha.

-Mekyo, mekyo, mekyooooo!!!!!!! Captei uma pena!!!! Aqui está ela!! – disse quando pegou uma pena de corvo que estava ao seu lado. Então tentou colá-la em seu peito – OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Minha memória está voltando!!! Tá quase, tá quaseeeeeeee... Ah, me lembrei! – de repente se virou rapidamente para Kamui – JÁ SÃO NOVE HORAS!!!!!!!!!!ESTAMOS ATRASADOS, SEU BOCÓ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ficou sem reação.

Só caiu a ficha dois minutos depois, quando estava no banco de trás do carro e Kurogane dirigindo na mais alta velocidade.

- O... O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-... Dirigindo...

- N-não é isso!! Por que você fez o maior barraco lá?

- Eu só me joguei na frente do carro, VOCÊ é que fez o maior barraco - e começou a imitar o Kamui – "Socorrrrrrrrro! Ambulância!!!!!!!" – porém, ao ver pelo retrovisor que outro estava prestes a fazer uma cara triste tentou acalmá-lo – Ora, não vai me dizer que não foi engraçado? Você viu a cara das pessoas que estavam ao redor quando comecei a gritar? Foi hilário!!!

Tentou se lembrar. Algumas crianças que estavam passando por lá começaram a correr assustadas. E até um garoto tinha caído no chão com os olhos saltados pra fora. É, até que tinha sido engraçado mesmo...

Olhou para o Kurogane. Estava sorrindo. Então, juntos, começaram a gargalhar.

* * *

**-)0(-**

_Toctoc_

- Chefe? Você está aí? – perguntou Kurogane enquanto batia na porta da sala do diretor geral da CLAMP. Nenhuma resposta.

Percebeu, então, que a porta estava destrancada, colocando sua cabeça para dentro do pequeno cômodo, onde só havia a mesa da diretoria e um armário com pastas e arquivos. A ver, parecia que o chefe se encontrava ausente.

Na última esperança o moreno encheu seus pulmões para chamar pelo seu nome, mas antes de alguma palavra sair de sua boca uma sombra caiu do teto e o olhava com uma decisão de gritar...

-OLHA O ITCHAN AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

-O... O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – gritou Kurogane caído no chão por tamanho susto. Seus olhos vermelhos miravam um homem de cabelo espetado, que usava óculos e, ele ainda não sabia o por quê, um avental, deixando-o com cara de psicopata pervertido.

- Como é que você ainda não se acostumou? – disse virando-lhe as costas – Você tem que estar preparado pra tudo, um bom empregado deve...

- "... ter olhos de águia e a esperteza da raposa", já sei disso, mas esse empregado aqui te dá muito lucro, não acha? Não preciso ter "olhos de águia" para uma baboseira como es... – de repente parou ao ver o cientista maluco o olhar malevolamente com um harissen na mão.

-...O que... você... disse? – murmurou, pronto para esbofeteá-lo com aquele leque de papel gigante

Tentou mudar de assunto.

-... éééééééé... queria saber como você saiu do teto... foi estranho... você ficou pendurado?

O rosto assassino do homem mudou bruscamente para alegria constante.

-Aaaaah, você percebeu? Eu coloquei isto preso no meu sapato – disse, mostrando um par de desentupidor de privada amarrado fortemente nos pés – Legal, né?

-A-ah, muito... Agora me lembrei, Kamui disse que você quer falar comigo.

Chefe Itchan caminhou-se para a mesa, sentando-se com uma pose dramática, o rosto totalmente sério.

-Sim, queria saber de sua doença de ontem... foi muito grave?

"Ai, meu deus, ele acreditou na mentira do Kamui" pensou "Se fosse uma pessoa normal teria visto a bagunça que teve aqui, na porta deste prédio, mas nããããããão... O CARA FICA COM A CABEÇA EM OUTRO UNIVERSO!!!"

-N-não foi nada, foi só uma gripezinha...

- Bom... pelo menos conseguiu se recuperar de noite?

-É... bem...

Ele se lembrou da noite passada... foi um sufoco...

"_É assim que se fala" disse Flowright quando Kurogane havia aceitado o tal trato_

"_E? Vai me ajudar ou não?"_

"_Calma, pequeno gafanhoto, tudo tem seu tempo... enquanto você tá com essa cara de burro quando foge eu já estou tentando bolar um plano"_

_O loiro se levantou e o observou com alegria._

"_Bem, enquanto isso, vamos às apresentações.. eu até hoje não sei seu nome...Vou me apresentar de novo..." disse, fazendo uma reverência profunda "Meu nome é Flowright D. Fye, mas como meu nome é muito comprido chame-me só de Fye"_

_Com graciosidade levantou a mão do moreno até a altura de seus lábios pálidos, roçando-os levemente na pele do outro. Kurogane ficou corado. De repente sentiu a língua do vampiro lamber seu pulso com ar de fome._

"_PÁRA COM ESSA MANIA IDIOTA DE LAMBER OS OUTROOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!" exclamou, empurrando a cara do outro pra longe.Este levantou-se tranqüilamente, como se nem o tivessem jogado lá, como se ele mesmo se sentara ali._

"_Ora, não estou fazendo nada de mais, só estou vendo se a mercadoria é de boa qualidade, e, pelo jeito, é ótima! A pulsação é normal e você não tem problemas de saúde, perfeito!"_

"_Eu tenho cara de peixe de supermercado onde as pessoas ficam perguntando se o filé é bom ou não?"_

"_Hmmm... tem..." mas ao ver a cara de raiva do moreno continuou "Ora, algum dia você vai ter que me pagar o preço do trato e eu vou ter que lamber seu sangue... que tal me pagar agora?" perguntou com um sorriso cruel_

"_M-melhor não, só amanhã, está bem?"_

"_Tudo bem... aliás, ainda não sei seu nome..."_

_Dizia ou não? Já que o caolho iria ajudá-lo decidiu responder._

"_É... Kurogane..."_

_Fye o olhava pensativo_

"_Kuroganeeeeee... Kuro-chan fica melhor ou talvez Kurorin..."_

"_... hã?..."_

"_Pode ser muitos nomes... Kuro-tan, Kuro-pan, Kuro-myuu, Kuro-pu..."_

"_D-dá pra parar?"_

"_Kuro-bun, Kuro-pipi, Kuronpu, Kuro-wan, Kurogane-chi, Kuro-wanta, Kuro-wanko, Kuro-wankoro... ah, tantos nomes em tão pouco tempo..."_

"_SEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!" gritou o moreno, se levantando pra correr atrás do vampiro que continuava a dizer a altos sons aqueles apelidos infernais, porém quando ficou em pé por completo caiu no chão de novo, pois o furo que o outro fizera em seu abdômen sangrava sem parar, fazendo com seu que seu corpo ficasse pálido e dolorido._

_Uma mão colocou um estranho remédio em seu machucado e cobriu-o com uma faixa, aliviando a dor. Kurogane encarou para o dono daquela mão. O loiro ainda estava enrolando a faixa em volta dele._

"_... Por que fez isso?"_

"_É um pedido de desculpas..." respondeu Fye, com sorriso no rosto_

"_Mentiroso..."_

"_Hm! Você é esperto... Na verdade eu não quero que você morra, porque... Onde vou conseguir um lanchinho como você, né?"_

_Delicadamente pousou sua mão no rosto do Kurogane, chegando perto e mais perto, até ficarem alguns milímetros de distância._

"_Pra falar a verdade..." dizendo isso chegou perto do ouvido do moreno e sussurrou sedutoramente "... eu nunca tive um lanchinho tão kawaii como você..." então começou a lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha._

_Kurogane ficou paralisado, mas dessa vez foi rápido._

"_JÁ FALEI PRA PÁRAR COM ESSA MANIA PERVERTIDAAAA!!!!" gritou, chutando o cara pra longe._

_Como sempre parecia que não fora acertado por nada e ficou lá, rindo da cara do moreno._

_Aquele sorriso... tão...irônico..._

-Kurogane? Kurogane! KUROGANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

-Q-que é? O que foi? – perguntou amedrontado

-Tá com a cabeça nas nuvens? Tô há horas perguntando se você já melhorou da gripe!

-Ah? Já, já...

- Ótimo... – disse o chefe levantando-se – Então... – pegou o Kurogane pelo colarinho e o chutou pra fora da sala – VÁ TRABALHAR, VAGABUNDO!!!

* * *

**-)0(-**

-... algum dia eu mato esse cara...

-Calma, Kurogane...

-Como "calma"?! O homem me expulsa da sala a chutadas, o que você quer que eu pense?

-Queria que você pensasse "Estão tirando fotos de mim, por isso não devo me mexer"!

Trabalhou, enfim. Posava aquele corpo musculoso para Kamui tirar suas fotos.

-Sabe, algum dia essa sua cara irritada vai render milhões. Faz uma pose sexy.

-Me diz uma coisa... Cê acha que depois daquele escândalo alguém vai querer uma foto minha totalmente nu?

-Claro! Quanto mais houver escândalo sobre um ator ou modelo, mais as pessoas vão querer as fotos deles! Elas adoram isso!

-Hmm... será? – resmungou, fazendo uma pausa para beber água.

Estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando de repente ouviu seu amigo gritar atrás dele.

-O que aconteceu? – exclamou, virando-se rapidamente

-Ah, me desculpa, é que fui pegar a roupa da sua mochila e esse gatinho pulou no meu colo... Não sabia que você gostava de animais...

-...ga...to...?

E lá estava ele, todo folgado no colo do Kamui com aquele olho azul o observando calmamente. Impressão sua ou o bicho estava se divertindo com aquela situação?

-Ah... é... – começou, pegando o bichano pelo cangote - Eu ia dá-lo para a Tomoyo de aniversário, mas... como ela me deu o fora... aí decidi ficar com ele...

-Hmm... entendo... mas... não é estranho?

-O... o quê?O que tem de errado? – retrucou desesperado, achando que o outro tinha descoberto que o gato era diferente dos normais

-É que... não dizem por aí que homem que tem gato como bicho de estimação é... gay?

Kurogane começou a ficar com calor... Por que ele tinha que ficar envergonhado em horas tão estranhas?

-N-NÃO É NADA DISSO!!!! É que... – ficou martelando sua cabeça, pra ver se saia alguma idéia – Ele... me faz lembrar da Tomoyo... isso! O gato me faz lembrar dela, quando estou com saudades...

Quase matou o gato naquele instante, pois podia ver claramente na cara do bicho que ele dizia silenciosamente "Beeeeeeeeeeela desculpa..."

* * *

**-)0(-**

Eram dez horas da noite quando Kurogane encaixou a chave na fechadura da porta de sua casa e entrava no lugar, exausto.

-Agora... escute... – disse o moreno quando tirou o gato da sua mochila e o levantava o suficiente para ficarem cara a cara – Algum dia... eu te mato... e você vai ver que não importa se é vampiro ou não, você é mais fraco que eu...GAH!! – gritou quando percebeu que o bichano dormiu – EI! EIII! ACORDA, SUA BOLA DE PÊLOS IMPRESTÁVEL!!! – sem resposta... - ... Desisto...

Jogou o gato de qualquer jeito no chão e foi deitar-se no sofá.

- Vampiro filho da mãe... – resmungou enquanto fechava os olhos

"Como pode existir uma pessoa tão arrogante como esse cara? Achava-se o máximo só porque era vampiro e tinha poderes sobrenaturais... grande coisa! Se ele fosse tãããão poderoso aposto que não usaria aquele tapa-olho!! Bem-feito! Um outro vampiro deve ter dado uma lição nele por causa dessa sua personalidade!!!" e ficou pensando nisso até dormir

"Hm? Será que já passou da meia-noite? Se passou o caolho vai estar em cima de mim prestes a dar o bote..."

Tinha quase razão.

Fye estava sentado em cima dele com as pernas cruzadas, parecendo que o estava esperando acordar.

- Você não sente dor quando dorme, não? – disse o loiro parecendo uma criancinha pura perguntando o que era sexo pro pai

-Não... eu acho que não... Por quê?

Havia uma sombra cruel em seu olhar

-É que... Como você estava dormindo e estava demorando muito pra acordar... então... – continuou, levantando o braço esquerdo do Kurogane – Aproveitei e já peguei o que você me deve hoje...

- Como assim o que eu te dev... - parou ao perceber que o pulso de seu braço estava enfaixado

-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-VOCÊ... CHUPOU MEU SANGUEEEEEEEE?????????????

-Ah, mas foi só um pouquinho, Kuropon... – seu rosto dizia que não foi nada pouco...

-Não banque o risonho! E pára de colocar esses apelidos em mim!

-Hyuu! Kuro-sama ficou bravo – disse tapando a boca para abafar um risinho

-Pára! Pára!! PÁRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou histericamente

Perdeu o fôlego. Também, ficou correndo atrás dele por uma hora...

-Chega... puf...

-Aaaaaah... já cansou? Que pena, logo agora que a brincadeira tava boa!

Foi a gota d'agua. Não agüentava mais ver aquele projétil de ser humano aproveitando dos sofrimentos dos outros para se divertir.

-Pra você é brincadeira? Tudo é alegria pra você? Pois saiba que o mundo lá for é cruel, até mais cruelque você!! Nunca teve tristezas? Nunca sofreu não? – retrucou o moreno sem pensar, mas calou-se ao ver que Fye ficou de cabeça baixa, olhando sério para o chão.

Seriam recordações de lembranças doloridas em sua face?

As palavras não saiam mais da sua boca. Mas o corpo respondeu por vontade própria. Chegou mais perto e apoiou suas mãos nos ombros do loiro.

Ficou assustado com sua própria reação. Será que estava sentindo... pena dele? Então percebeu... como aqueles ombros eram tão frágeis...

Porém a expressão do vampiro continuava escondida naquela longa franja amarela.

Então, subitamente, um Fye totalmente alegre apontou para o teto como um gesto de "Eureca"

-Achei a solução!!

Não caiu a ficha.

-... Hã?

Cansado, o vampiro sentou-se no sofá.

-Enquanto você tentava me seduzir eu estava bolando um plano pra reconquistar sua namorada, mas... – fez cara de vítima -... parece que depois disso você não quer mais ela... uaaaaaaaaaahhhh... Kuromuu vai me assediar!!!

-C-C-C-C-C-COMO?????!!!! – gritou "Kuromuu" ruborizado – A-A-A-A-A-AQUILO NÃO FOI ASSÉDIO!!!!!!

-Então era o quê? – murmurou sorrindo de orelha a orelha

Como tinha ódio daquele sorriso...

- D-deixa pra lá... E fale logo qual é o plano!

- Chegue mais perto... Eu não vou te morder! Chegue mais perto!!

E começou a sussurrar o tal do plano.

* * *

_Puuuuxa... esse capítulo ficou grandããããão..._

_Enquanto fazia esse capítulo fiquei me perguntando... Como raios eu inventei essa história? Então me lembrei..._

_Foi numa noite qualquer, enquanto tentava colocar algum desenho no papel que estava na minha frente. Queria fazer um do Fye e do Kurogane (como sempre!!) e não tinha nenhuma idéia na minha cabeça... Então pensei: "Por que naum fazer um desenho em relação aos apelidos deles em Outo? Grande Cachorrinho e Grande Gatinho?"... aí dez minutos depois pensei em colocá-los como um cachorrinho e um gatinho... _

_... de repente..._

_Uma imagem veio na minha mente, uma imagem que não tinha nada a ver com aquela situação... A imagem de um dos episódios de Ouran High School Host Club, onde pela primeira a Renge( se escreve assim?) aparece...a imagem era de uma parte em que ela fala de algumas fotos do Kyouya, um garoto frio e calculista... e uma das fotos era dele dando abrigo para um gatinho que estava na chuva... ao me lembrar dessa foto na hora em que estou pensando em Fye como gatinho fez com que, de repente, a história toda viesse na minha cabeça...Estranho, não?... Sou doidinha..._

_Mudando de assunto, outro dia veio um comentário de uma garota, a Simca-chan, e estava escrito: "Estou vendo um Fye demoníaco..."... acredite, Simca-chan... eu naum imaginava que o Fye estava sendo demoníaco... é que jah vi tanto sangue, mas tanta crueldade no manga X-1999 q eu achava q o loiro estava apenas se divertindo... depois dessa estou olhando sua personalidade com outros olhos..._

_COMENTEM!!!!! É, eu sei, pra q comentar se eu naum respondo? Mas dessa vez eu vou responder, falou? Então comentem!!!_


	5. Flores e sentimentos?

_E AÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ, PESSOAAAAAAL!!!!!!!! A QUANTO TEMPOOOOO!! X3_

_Deixa me ver...hmmm... uns cinco meses, neh? Wow, como o tempo vooooa...XDDDD_

_E aííííí, galera sagaz! Td no tchuf-tchuf, como fala meu profê de bio?_

_Gomen pela demora... e ainda vcs esperam por um cap. tão curta como este... aiai... SINTO MUITO MESMOOOOOO!!!!!! BUEEEEEEEEM!!! T-T_

_Enquanto tentava achar minha inspiração, que foi dar um passeio e só voltou hj com uma desculpa esfarrapada que só foi à padaria comprar chiclete, eu continuei bisbilhotando os novos episódios de Tsubasa... que sufoco o Fye tah passando!!! Mais EMO q ele, IMPOSSIBLE! E Kuropuu está com raiva de todo mundo... eita, nunca vi um cara com uma vontade enorme de espancar td mundo...XDDDDDD_

_Enfim, desculpe mesmo por ter demorado... logo agora que a história vai ficar engraçada!!(se eh q naum jah estava antes... cof...)_

_LET'S PLAY A FIC!!! (essa frase faz algum sentido?)_

* * *

**"E assim, ele se tornou mais insurportável...OMG... dai-me forças...mamãe..."**

**Cap.5: Flores e... sentimentos?**

-Um buquê de flores?

-Pois é...

Kamui e Kurogane almoçavam em uma cantina perto da CLAMP, chamada "Souma", onde tinha os melhores takoyakis da cidade.

-Ora, ora, nunca pensei que você ia ter uma idéia dessas...-cutucou Kamui brincalhão, mas parou ao perceber que o amigo parecia odiar essa frase – Huh, bem... e então? Que tipo de flor você vai dar?

-Ainda não pensei nisso...

-Qual flor que a Tomoyo mais gosta?

-...Não sei... – resmungou Kurogane deprimido

-NÃO SABE?

-Nunca perguntei esses tipos de coisa para ela... Era só beijo e abraço...

Kamui entrou em choque.

-E... assim mesmo... você quer voltar pra ela?

-É que... não sei como explicar... Eu sinto aqui dentro... um carinho muito profundo por ela, por isso...- parou a frase, pensativo

O fotógrafo o olhou por algum tempo aquele jeito pensativo. Não sabia porque mas via que Kurogane sofria muito... Isso o deixou triste... Não queria ver seu amigo daquela maneira... Então tentou puxar conversa para animá-lo.

-Eu... só digo uma coisa pra você... Vai em frente... Você consegue. – disse carinhosamente

-...hmm...

-...Sabe, eu nunca dei flores pra ninguém, então não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça... Mas, já me deram um buquê uma vez...

-Sério? – disse o moreno atento – De quem?

Kamui parou de falar.

"Ele não se lembra" pensou.

A única vez que ganhou flores foi quando ele ficou muito doente e parou no hospital. No dia seguinte, ele acordou e viu do lado de sua cama um enorme buquê com uma carta dizendo para melhorar logo... Foi assinado pelo Kurogane.

Mas Kamui não comentou sobre isso. Vermelho, ele só disse:

-Foi de alguém... Muito especial pra mim...

Silêncio total...

- AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!! TÁ NAMORANDO! FINALMENTE, SEU SAFADINHO!! – gritou Kurogane pegando a cabeça do outro e dando um forte cafuné

-N-NÃO!!! Nada a ver... – retrucou, mais vermelho que pimenta

Cessou tudo. Kamui não entendeu. Olhou para cima. Kurogane o olhava com um brilho nos olhos.

Depois disso só viu o moreno o abraçando fortemente.

-...Obrigado... – murmurou - Você estava tentando me distrair para eu não ficar tão deprimido... Obrigado mesmo... Você... é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter...

Kamui paralisou. Não sabia mais o que estava sentindo. Aquela frase o deixou alegre e ao mesmo tempo... com um aperto no coração...

- Vamos? – perguntou Kurogane já começando a andar distraidamente.

Mas ele não foi atrás.

* * *

**-)0(-**

"Por que não pensei nisso antes? Que droga..." pensou Kurogane ao entrar numa floricultura. Já tinha acabado o trabalho e ele voltava para casa.

_"Porque você é o único que não pensa aqui!"_

Essa frase que Fye tinha dito na noite passada ecoava na sua mente. Claro que ele tinha corrido atrás do loiro, mas não adiantou muita coisa... Como é que ele ainda agüentava aquele sujeito maluco?...

_" Olha, é simples, fácil e prático: Compre flores e junto dê uma carta de amor" – sussurrou Fye em seu ouvido_

_"... Você demorou um dia inteiro só para pensar nisso?" – disse o moreno, incrédulo_

_"...É que só bolei o plano agora..."_

_"M-mas... Você disse ontem à noite que já estava bolando um plano!"_

_O vampiro o olhou como se dissesse "Como você é puro..."_

_"Você acreditou mesmo naquilo?"_

_"Ora, seu...!"_

_"Calma, lá! Antes de correr atrás de mim eu lhe pergunto" – disse com um gesto para o moreno chegar perto. - "Vem cá. Não, chega mais..." – A orelha do Kurogane já estava encostando na boca do loiro, deixando-o com calafrio._

_Fye respirou fundo..._

_"POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PENSOU NISSO ANTES??????!!!!!!!!!!"_

-...Saco...- resmungou Kurogane sem perceber

Se lembrou inesperadamente, com um certo nojo, da cena em que tinha posto suas mãos nos ombros de Fye. Por que seu corpo inconscientemente tentou consolá-lo? Por que fizera aquilo? Era pena? Estava tentando consolá-lo ou... era outra coisa...?

Tentou tirar aquilo da cabeça. Ainda não acreditava que não tinha pensado nas flores para reconquistar sua namorada. Mas também, estava tão desesperado, tão confuso que nem deu para pensar em nada...então se lembrou do loiro... como odiava esse cara...

-Senhor? Senhor!

-Ah! Desculpe... – disse para a vendedora com culpa nos olhos

-Bem... é para que ocasião?

-Heim?... ah... pedido de desculpas...

-Então, sugiro que leve este buquê – sorridente, ela tirou do galpão um lindo conjunto de flores silvestres Nadeshiko.

* * *

**-)0(-**

- E aíííííí? Já está aí há dez minutos!!Vai demorar muito? Também tô apertado! – gritou Fye desesperado para a porta do banheiro... já tinha passado da meia-noite...

-Não enche! Tinha alguma coisa de errado no meu jantar!!

De repente Kurogane ouviu uma risada malévola vindo de fora da porta.

- Por... por que cê tá rindo aí?

-He... não seria porque tinha comida de gato no meio do seu jantar?

O loiro ouviu um grito que tremeu a casa.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-CUMEQUIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!!! AH, É HOJE QUE TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou o moreno voando atrás do outro

-C-calma, cachorrinho... – gemeu Fye, sendo enforcado contra a parede

-EU NÃO SOU UM CACHORRO!!!!!!!!

-S... se me matar agora, não haverá mais ninguém pra te ajudar a ter de volta a garota estressada!!!

Com choque naquelas palavras Kurogane não tinha outro jeito a não ser parar de matar o vampiro.

-Bom cachorro – disse Fye alegre, afagando os cabelos rebeldes do homem

-Já disse...

-Tá bom! –exclamou inesperadamente sério - Chega de diversão!! Me dá um papel e uma caneta!!

-Pra quê?

-Vou escrever a carta de amor que faz parte do plano.

-Não deveria ser eu?

-Nope, porque você não tem cara de escrever coisas bonitas.

Com cara de bobo, o moreno fez o que o outro pediu. Impressionado, Kurogane observou a grande rapidez que Fye tinha para escrever. Em cinco segundos e já estava pronta a carta.

-E pronto!

-J-já?

-Hi!

-... posso ler pelo me...? – ia acabar de perguntar quando viu que a carta tinha sido posta dentro de um envelope totalmente fechada -...Ah... deixa pra lá... vou dormir...

-Vou dormir com vocêêêê...- e a última coisa que Fye viu antes de cair no chão foi uma porta batendo na sua cara...

* * *

**-)0(-**

Abriu os olhos... e pulou da cama. O vampiro maluco parecia que estava esperando ele acordar.

-P-por que você sempre faz isso?! – exclamou Kurogane, ainda tomado pelo susto -...e por que você ainda é como... – olhou de cima a baixo -...uma pessoa, se é que pode dizer que você é uma pessoa...?

-É que ainda falta duas horas para o sol nascer! – respondeu alegremente – E quero aproveitar que ainda estou assim para ir com você entregar as flores.

-...A-agora? Tem que ser agora?

-Sim, sim! Vamos, se arruma! – Fye começou a jogar pilhas e pilhas de roupas em cima do outro, deixando-o enterrado – Anda longo! Vamos, sem moleza!

Demorou muito tempo para Kurogane se arrumar. Primeiro, porque estava enterrado e quase morrendo sufocado. Segundo, parecia que o loiro não tinha um pingo de estilo. O vampiro estava tão empolgado que quase o obrigou a sair de casa com uma roupa de praia.

"Peraí... mas por que ele está tão alegre?" pensou sentando ao lado de Fye no ônibus. Talvez... ele vá fazer alguma coisa... alguma coisa beeem má... começou a se apavorar. Antes de entrar em pânico se controlou e perguntou sobre isso.

- Ah, nada de mais...- respondeu indiferente - ...Aaaah, como o céu tá azul lá fora! – exclamou, colocando metade do corpo para fora da janela.

Agora sim, o moreno tinha entrado em pânico. Não por causa da resposta, mas porque vinha um poste do lado de fora na mais alta velocidade e Fye não percebeu. Desesperadamente, agarrou a cintura do loiro e o puxou para dentro bem na hora.

-TÁ MALUCO?! Quer mo...ah...

O vampiro, para não se desequilibrar e cair no chão, abraçou Kurogane, que agora estava levemente corado. Instantaneamente percebeu o quanto Fye tinha um corpo tão frágil... parecia uma boneca... o que o deixou mais vermelho.

-Ah! Desculpa, Kuro-puu – sorrindo, largou o moreno

-J-já falei... para não me chamar assim... – murmurou, tentando se recobrar

-Uaaaah... Kuro-muu está vermelhoooooo!

-NÃO TÔ, NÃO!!

* * *

**-)0(-**

-Bem, chegamos... – resmungou Kurogane quando estavam na frente do prédio da Tomoyo

-Agora pede para o porteiro entregar para ela...

-EU SEI COMO É!

-Não, você não sabe, por isso que estou aqui – uma veia saltou na testa do outro – Tem que pedir para entregar agora!

-A...agora? M-mas ainda são... – consultou o relógio – 5 E MEIA DA MATINA!

-Ué? Qual é o problema? Não existe horário para declarar seu amor, não? Agora, VAI! – gritou, empurrando-o para a porta.

"É cada uma que tenho que agüentar" pensou furiosamente, enquanto dizia os detalhes da tarefa para o porteiro. Assim, o gentil homem, que se chamava Fujitaka, pediu para que esperasse o resultado no sofá da portaria.

Fye acenava calorosamente da rua. Deu uma vontade horrorosa de esganá-lo...

Meia hora se passou.

De repente ouve o baque do elevador, descendo a silhueta da Tomoyo.

Um vaso com o buquê de flores do moreno voou em sua direção acertando em cheio sua testa, fazendo-o cair no chão.

-Cuma...?! – só via uma porteiro nervoso segurando uma garota com olhos em chamas que sua intenção, é claro, era matá-lo.

-SEU PERVERTIDO! HENTAI!!! NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE!!!! – gritava Tomoyo a plenos pulmões

-M-m-m-mas...- gaguejou, já saindo do prédio a pedido de Fujitaka

Ainda podia ver do outro lado da rua a menina tentando se desviar do porteiro, mas esse impedia seu caminho.

- O que... foi... aquilo...? – se perguntou, suando frio

-Miau...

Aquele... miado infernal... Kurogane se abaixou para caçar o gato, mas de repente percebeu que a carta que estava no buquê, na hora em que o vaso foi jogado nele, grudou em sua roupa.

Levantou, abriu a carta e leu.

Não acreditava no que lia... quanta... quanta... besteira!!!

Olhou o gato. Este já estava dando no pé.

-VOLTA AQUIIIII!!!!!! – correu Kurogane com cara de pitbull assassino

A carta caiu no chão. Nela, podia ver claramente os seguintes dizeres:

_"Cara garotinha pura,_

_Vou lhe ensinar a não ser assim. Que meus dentes te perfurem toda até o último sangue escorrer fora, e então, você se tornar minha escrava por toda a eternidade. Assim, lhe ensinarei alguns truques que tenho na manga e em outro lugar que não posso dizer, senão vai estragar a surpresa._

_Talvez eu faça XXXXXXX com você e depois um pouco de XXXXXX e XXXXXXXXX. Se prepare. A lua vermelha será a única testemunha da nossa paixão doentia._

_Do seu querido vampiro sedento por amor,_

_Kurogane"_

* * *

_Eh... bem... esperam que tenham gostado... gostaram?_

_Bem, com esse cap. vai começar **"A SAGA DOS PLANOS DIABÓLICOS DE FYE"** ... ou algo assim...XDDDDDDD_

_COMENTEEEEEEEEM!!!!!!_


	6. A voz da consciência

_E aêêêêêêêêê, pessoal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Td em cima? Td em baixo? Td na direita? Td na esquerda? Td no escambau?... me empolguei, gomen...XDDDD_

_Estou aqui para apresentar-lhes (belo português... melhor gravarem isso, pq nunca mais vou falar assim XP) o cap.6!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! PALMAS PRA MIM PALMAS PRA MIM! _

_aiai... bem... vamos lá, neh?_

* * *

**"...é impressão minha ou esse cara vê muito desenho animado...?"**

**Cap.6: A voz da consciência**

-...a...a...ATCHUUUUU!!!!!

-Saúde...hihihihihihihihi...

-Quer parar de rir das desgraças dos outros, POR FAVOR!!!

-Ah, qualé, foi engraçado...

-Tãããão engraçado... FOI ENGRAÇADO PRA VOCÊ, QUE NÃO SE ARRANHOU NEM UM...ai... – sua cabeça latejou pelo esforço que fazia. Então voltou a sentar na poltrona, colocando seus pés dentro de um bacia de água quente.

-Ah, mas foi mesmo! – reclamou Fye, aproveitando que o outro estava fraco para abrir a boca e nunca mais fechar – Ora, ora, quem mandou correr atrás de mim feito um doido? E olha no que deu: acabou caindo no lago que havia no parquinho das crianças e pegou uma febre, bem feito...

-Não precisava relembrar, idiota... Aliás, como conseguiu desviar? Você devia ter caído na água junto comigo...?...Não...- murmurou pensativo -...eu ouvi o barulho da água quando você caiu, mas quando fui ver você estava seco... Como?

-Hehe, agilidade de gato... – disse sedutoramente, jogando seus cabelos para trás, mas continuou, com um sorriso maroto, colocando a língua para fora -...e um pouco de truque vampiresco...

-...Não entendi...

-Você não percebeu? Aquele gato que você viu perto da água era um gato qualquer.

-...M-mas como? Era você! Tinha as mesmas manchas no pêlo e a faixa no olho!

-Eu tava em cima da árvore... Troquei de lugar com o outro gato, deixando você confuso... Por isso que caiu na água...

-... Então, você trocou de lugar em um milésimo de segundo? C-como?

- Aquilo é um truque ninja muito velho... Chama-se "kawarimi no jutsu, o jutsu de substituição".

- Acho que já vi isso em algum mangá... – disse fazendo uma careta de raiva

Ficaram em silêncio. Exceto nas vezes em que Kurogane espirrava. Até que num espirro muito forte Fye não se conteve e começou a rir.

-PÁRA DE RIR, PÔ!!

-He, não dá...pffff... – então caiu na gargalhada

-Algum dia vou arrancar esse tapa-olho ridículo e enfiar no teu...

-TÁ BOM! TÁ BOM!...Já parei...- tentou buscar ar - ...uuuff... bem... agora falando sobre o plano arruinado...

-...por sua culpa... – murmurou baixinho para que o outro não ouvisse, mas percebeu que não deu certo quando viu que estava com uma cara feia

-...Não adianta falar baixo, meu ouvido é como um sonar...portanto... – chegou perto e colocou um dedo delicadamente nos lábios de Kurogane -... cuidado com suas palavras...

Então virou de costas e continuou a falar ignorando a cara estupefada do homem.

- Parece que esse plano não deu certo... Também, aquela sua namoradinha fica furiosa por qualquer coisa...

-B-bem... isso tenho que admitir – disse triste recordando de más lembranças

-Então tenho que bolar um novo plano... Um plano para esquentar aquele coração de pedra...

-Olha só quem fala... o vampiro das mil faces...

-Mas esse é que é meu charme, ainda não entendeu? – exclamou pomposo, subindo em cima da mesa – Mulheres adoram homens misteriosos... – falou segurando uma rosa branca que pegou de sei lá aonde - ... que possuem segredos, que tenham um olhar gélido, mas na hora certa mostram seu lado sexy...

-Ou seja, são EMOs... – comentou cansado, mas ficou chocado ao ver o rosto do loiro, que parecia agora imitar o quadro "O grito"

Silêncio...

- OH, CRIATURA INFERIOR, QUE NÃO SABE NADA DE COMO PEGAR MULHERES E AINDA SE PERGUNTA DO POR QUÊ DELA TER TE LARGADO!!! – disse chorando copiosamente abraçando e esfregando a cabeça no cocuruto de um Kurogane ruborizado pela situação – VENHA PARA MEUS BRAÇOS, SER SUBDESENVOLVIDO!! VENHA PARA O LADO SEXY DA FORÇA! – nessa última frase Fye tinha colocado o capacete do Darth Vader

-M-ME LARGA!! – gritou tentando chutá-lo para longe

-VÁ PARA A LUZ! VÁ PARA A LUZ!

- POR QUE VOCÊ É TÃO ESQUISITOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!????????

* * *

-...a...a...ATCHUUUUU!!!!! 

-...Saúde... Você está bem?

- Estou, estou...snif... ontem foi pior... – completou assoando o nariz

-Tem certeza? – Kamui o observava com preocupação nos olhos

-Sim, sim, estou bem melhor, ainda mais com você cuidando de mim – disse carinhosamente passando a mão pelos cabelos lisos do fotógrafo.

Este ficara vermelho e seus olhos se esconderam entre o cabelo negro.

-B-bem... mudando de assunto... - agora tinha ficado sério - Queria te contar uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Fuuma viajou a negócios.

-Huh? De novo? E o que tem de mais?

-... É que... ele mandou lembranças a você.

-...E daí?

-...Eu... nunca falei de você pra ele...

...Silêncio...

-Q-que maldadeeeeeeee... – Kurogane chorou – você nunca falou sobre miiiiiim... EU NHAUM SOU SEU AMIGO, ORA!?

-He... desculpa... quando fico com ele eu esqueço de tudo...-percebendo com o que acabara de falar seu rosto se avermelhou -...m-mas essa não é a questão! – exclamou, tentando ir para o assunto que interessava – Kuro, você nunca se encontrou com ele na rua ou algo assim?

-Huh? Não... nem conheço o rosto de seu namorado, como é que vou saber!?

-E-ele não é meu namorado!!... Mas... não é estranho ele te conhecer não?

-Hmmmmmm...

Kurogane não se lembrava de ninguém que tenha perguntado o seu nome ou que tenha encontrado na rua e conversado com ele... Só o... vampiro... Ficou paralisado por uns instantes, mas depois se aliviou.

"Não... não deve ser aquele paspalho... Kamui tem bom gosto... não se iludaria com aquele filho da..."

-Kurogane, você está bem?

-Huh?... Ah...

-Estava pensando na sua namorada? – perguntou sorridente

-Heim? Ah! É, é... – mentiu, rindo para o chão – Ainda não consegui fazer as pazes! Que coisa, não?

E foram conversar sobre outras coisas... até o chefe Itchan aparecer com um leque gigante atacando-os porque não estavam trabalhando.

* * *

Kurogane voltou para casa como sempre, deitou-se no sofá e dormiu até chegar a meia-noite, quando Fye o acordava sensualmente em cima dele... Já tinha ficado monótono demais... 

- Você não se cansa não? De tentar dar em cima de mim?

-Tehe! Fazer o quê? Virou um hobby... – respondeu dando de ombros

-Ninguém merece... Escuta, tenho um negócio para te perguntar.

-Ooolhaaaaaaa, finalmente o Kuropuu tentou conversar civilizadamente comigooo... Estamos começando a ir pra frente com a nossa relação! – completou apertando a bochecha do moreno

- CALA A BOCA E ESCUTA!! – gritou sem paciência. Ao ver o silêncio do outro, pigarreou e continuou – Quero saber uma coisa de você... Antes de me conhecer você já conhecia meu amigo Kamui?

-Seu...amigo? – perguntou pensativo, então lembrou – Aaaah, aquele que me pegou no flagra na sua mochila? Não... não conhecia não...

-Tem certeza? Você está mentindo, não está? – disse com uma cara ameaçadora

-Não, eu juro. – Parecia que, pela primeira vez o homem na sua frente falava a verdade – Por quê?

-Não... nada...

Kurogane ficara aliviado. Não percebeu o olhar preocupado que Fye pousou sobre ele. Mas depois este sorriu calmamente.

-E aí tem algum plano novo? – perguntou Kurogane tentando mudar de assunto

-Para falar a verdade tenho sim... mas...

-Mas?

O vampiro o olhou cruelmente, deixando-o assustado.

- Você vai ter que me alimentar hoje...he...

-D-do que você está falando? – perguntou inocentemente, fingindo que não entendera.

-Você sabe muito bem do que se trata... – mal acabou de falar e o moreno já fugia, mas foi pego pelas calças.

-Não fuja de seu destino... – murmurou já com água na boca

-ME SOLTA!!! ME SOLTAAAAA!!!

-Você já sabe que não vai doer nadinha...

-COMO POSSO SABER SE DA ÚLTIMA VEZ EU ESTAVA DORMINDO????!!!!!

-Eu juro... não vai doer nadinha – disse gentilmente, mas seu rosto o mostrava um tanto cruel - ...É só me dar uma faca de cozinha...

-AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR!!! – desesperado tentou correr de novo, mas Fye ainda o estava segurando pelas calças.

-Ei, ei, calma, você já sabe que não te matarei, senão não haverá meus lanchinhos... – ao acabar de dizer isso o loiro o puxou para mais perto e segurou seu pulso tocando-o levemente...inacreditavelmente parecia que estava sentindo um enorme prazer ao fazer isso - ...aaaaahh... o doce som da sua pulsação... é melodia para meus ouvidos e excitante para os meus dedos...

- HE-HENTAI!!! ME LARGA! ME LARGA! ME LARGAAAAAAA!!!!!! – tentou desvencilhar, mas não conseguiu.

Rapidamente, sem se importar com os gritos e gemidos do outro, Fye penetrou seus dentes vampirescos no seu braço.

Kurogane entrou em pânico. Além da dor estava assustado com o rosto do outro: seu olho azul ficara terrivelmente com uma cor vermelho-sangue e seu rosto mostrava que estava sedento por sangue. Parecia que não queria terminar tão cedo.

-P-pára! Já foi demais! – reclamou, mas o vampiro estava fora de si e cada vez mais com fome.

Quando parecia que Fye tinha perdido completamente a noção Kurogane teve que pará-lo, socando-o.

- Nunca mais... faça isso... – disse com a respiração curta

Fye olhou para ele como se pedisse desculpas, mas no segundo seguinte fingiu que nada tivesse acontecido.

-Bem, bem, vou falar sobre o plano e... – olhou o relógio da cozinha chocado -...já estamos atrasados! – apontou um dedo para o moreno como se dissesse que ele era o culpado de tudo

-Heim?

-Não temos tempo pra pensar! Rápido! Leve-me à casa da Tomoyo!!

* * *

Eram oito horas da manhã. Tomoyo tinha acordado de uma boa noite de sono e agora tomava seu café-da-manhã tranqüilamente, até que alguém bateu na porta. Era o porteiro Fujitaka. 

-Sim?

-Me pediram para que entregasse isso à senhora – respondeu mostrando uma caixa branca de tamanho médio, com um lindo laço vermelho.

-Quem foi?

-Não faço idéia. A pessoa que veio aqui o entregou tão rápido que nem deu tempo de ver seu rosto ou perguntar seu nome...

-Entendo... Bem, obrigada, vou guardá-lo. – deu uma gorjeta e fechou a porta.

Curiosa, ela colocou o presente na mesa e abriu-o.

Um gatinho branco com manchas amarronzadas e uma fitinha rosa pousando delicadamente sobre o olho esquerdo a ponto de não vê-lo, a observava com um grande olho azul, brilhando de satisfação.

Ela estava tão feliz com o bichinho que nem percebeu que ele emanava malícia em seu olhar.

* * *

"Será que esse plano vai dar certo?... bem... espero que sim..." pensou Kurogane, ao entregar o presente para o porteiro, pedindo-o para que não o mencionasse, caso a Tomoyo perguntasse sobre a pessoa que deu aquele embrulho.

* * *

Já era noite. 

Tomoyo ainda estava digitando um trabalho no seu computador. Não parecia nada cansada e quando ficava preparava um café.

Fye estava começando a ficar desesperado. Já era quase meia-noite e nada dela dormir. Tinha que pensar, e rápido.

Por fim, teve uma idéia ridícula, porém poderia funcionar.

Pulou no colo dela fazendo-a se assustar um pouco e ficou girando o rabo de um lado para o outro lentamente.

A garota olhava o fato, seguindo o rabo pelo olhar. Ela sentiu as pálpebras pesadas por um momento... Um bocejo já foi um ponto a favor dela dormir, deixando o gato satisfeito.

Dez minutos depois o computador estava desligado, as luzes do apartamento apagadas e a Tomoyo estava pronta para dormir de banho tomado.

Bem na hora, pois quando ela finalmente pegou no sono o relógio digital que havia na cabeceira do lado da cama marcou meia-noite.

...e uma sombra a cobriu...

* * *

"Espero que ele não esteja fazendo NADA com ela, só a parte do plano!" pensou Kurogane antes de dormir. 

Depois que raciocinou e chegou à conclusão que o vampiro não gosta dela pensou que ia dormir em paz finalmente, porém sem querer ficou relembrando o plano... aquele tipo de plano era familiar demais... já tinha visto outra pessoa o usando em algum lugar quando era pequeno... então se lembrou... quase teve um ataque cardíaco...

-COMO AQUELE CARA PODE SER TÃO INFANTIL????????????!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-Ouça-me com atenção... eu sou a voz de sua consciência... você sabe que com a consciência não se brinca... – murmurava Fye no ouvido de uma Tomoyo dorminhoca - ... lembra de seu antigo namorado, o Kurorin... q-quero dizer... o Kurogane? 

-Mmmmm... Kuroganeeee... – resmungava ainda dormindo

-Isso... você sabe que aquilo que você fez estava errado, não sabia?

-Hmmmm...errado...?

-Sim... você devia ter escutado ele antes de meter bronca... Devia ter deixado ele explicar...

-Hmmm...

"Vou interpretar isso como um sim"

-Bem... resumindo... faça as pazes com ele... sim?

-Hmmm...siiiiim...

-Liga para ele... o convide para jantar...

-...Ligaaaaar...

-Lembre-se... ligueeeeee para eeeeeeeleeeeeee...

-Ligar... para... ele...

-Ligaaaaaaaaar para o Kuroganeeeeeeeeee... – repetiu tentando fazer eco na mente dela

-Ligar... para...o Kurogane...

-Ligueeeeeeee...Ligueeeeeeeeee...

E pulou para fora da janela.

* * *

Ding-doooong... 

- Q-quem será? – resmungou o moreno sonolento ao abrir a porta

-KUUUUUUROPOON! TÔ COM SAUDADEEEEEEEES!!!!!! –gritou Fye abraçando o outro com uma força descomunal

-T-TÁ ME S-SUFOCANDO!!...TÁ... me...su...

-Kuropuu? Kuropuu?...morreu...

* * *

-Não faça mais isso, por favor... – Kurogane ainda tentava buscar ar 

-Tehe!

-Que "tehe" foi esse?

-É que consegui...

-Conseguiu o quê?

-Consegui concluir o plano! – disse, orgulhoso de si

-Ah, tá... falando nesse plano... – mal acabou de terminar a frase e segurou os ombros de Fye com força e começou a sacudi-lo – QUE RAIOS DE PLANO FOI AQUELE??!! EU SEI MUITO BEM QUE VOCÊ PEGOU AQUILO DO DESENHO "DUMBO"!!! CONFESSE! CONFESSE!!!!

-N-na verdade... foi do desenho " O laboratório de Dexter"... – tentou dizer, pois estava tonto de tanto ser sacudido

-...DA NO MESMO, SEU CRIANÇÃO!!!

- T-talvez... mas... deu certo...

-Huh? Deu?

-Sim, senhor, e te garanto que amanhã ela vai te ligar para te convidar para jantar.

-S-sério? – perguntou ainda em dúvidas, porém com os olhos brilhantes de emoção

-Te juro...

-E agora... – continuou Fye com um sorriso sério -... Vamos para a próxima parte do plano!

* * *

_Segunda parte do plano! Segunda parte do plano! êêêêê!!!!!... eeeeh... TÔ DOIDA! TÔ DOIDA! (pulando q nem um sapo)_

_Bem, bem, espero que para os seus agrados, neh? neh?_

_Eh, eu sei, foi infantil d+... bueeeeem... Eh q me lembrei de repente, enquanto fazia a fic, do Dumbo e do epi. do Dexter q ele fica falando toda hora "Omeleeeeeet du Fromaaaaaage"... um horror...XP_

_A parte q o Fye ficou doidinho por causa do sangue do Kuro... bem, vc só vai entender isso se ver Dracula ou Vampire Knight... um filme e um manga repletos de vampiros sedentos de sangue... o filme eh suuuuuuuuuper exagerado, mas muito bem feito, tenho q admitir..._

_Tô aproveitando essas férias para ler outras fics pra buscar inspiração... pra falar a verdade eu só li uma até agora... hehe... eh uma do HP, Snape com uma garota q a autora inventou... eh divertido! sério! Se chama "Severus a partir de agora Snape"... ou algo assim...XDDDDDDDD_

_E por causa dessa fic eu decidi responder aqui mesmo os comentários! Lá vai:_

_Simca-chan - Brigada por ter rido por causa da carta! Eu juro, eu inventei aquilo na hora!_

_"_o Fye é uma criatura malignamente sensual e cruel _" Pior q eh verdade X3_

_Ayakashi - EU?! UMA ESCRITORA?! OMG... nem dá pra imaginar... ainda tenho muito o q aprender encabulada ... obrigada por ter conversado comigo no orkut! Mas continuo achando q sou ruim no portuga XD_

_AnaSato - ... resumindo... todo mundo gostou da carta... vcs são safadinhas heim? só pensam em besteiras...(OLHA QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO!)_

_ArrozinhoChibi - eu tbm espero continuar as confusões! XP_

_Adriana - ...wow... vc odeia mesmo a Tomoyo, heim? OO... mas pense bem, ela eh a única normal da fic... tehe! Sobre os PLANOS DIABÓLICOS DE FYE... bem... ISSO TDS TEM Q LER, HEIM?... ahem... acho q vão ser 8 tipos de planos, incluindo a segunda parte do plano desse cap. aqui, falou?_

_Maia Sorovar - e eu repito tbm... pobre Kuro-chan... LOL... pra essas dores de barriga... jah pensou em tomar um remedinho? brincadeira!_

_Pryscilla-chan -bem... depende da minha mãe, neh? pq algumas vezes ela proíbe deu ir ao computer e acabo naum escrevendo nada? Pq naum escrevo no papel? Pq naum sei pq a história só vem na minha mente quando eu digito... uma pena..._

_Karol Uchiha - vai.. vai sofrer mutio nas mãos desse vampiro... coitado, mas eh a verdade!XDDDDDD_

_Bem... COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	7. Gosto de você?

_E AÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_COMO VÃÃÃÃOOO!!! TD ARRIBAAA!!!!??_

_Boooom... acabou as minhas provas e consegui acabar esse cap. Legal, neh?_

_...Eh impressão minha ou teve menos gente comentando sobre o último cap.?...Acho q ninguém gostou do Dumbo...snif... ou deve ter gente aqui q naum gosta de Naruto...será?_

_Bem, bem, sem mais delongas..._

_Q COMEÇE O ESPETÁCULO!!!_

* * *

**"Eu...te..."**

**Cap.7:Um gostar diferente**

Kurogane posava só de sunga e segurando uma bóia com formato de pato para Kamui tirar umas fotos e colocá-las em uma entrevista sobre o que vestir na praia, quando uma música invadiu o lugar...

_I feel pretty! Oh, so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and GAAAAAAAY!!!_

Algumas pessoas em volta começaram a rir, mas ninguém gargalhava mais que o moreno.

- HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!...Ai... minha barriga... ai... de qual celular que está vindo essa música? ...He... sinto pena do dono dela...

-Ah...ahem...

Olhou para Kamui. Este mostrava uma cara de pena, mas fazia força para não rir.

-Kuro... é o teu celular...

Todos ali presentes começaram a rir mais ainda, deixando-o fervendo de vergonha e de raiva.

"Aquele... maldito... VAMPIRO DUMA FIGA!!!" pensou com raiva enquanto atendia o celular.

-ALÔ!!! –gritou sem paciência

-...K...Kuro...gane?

Aquela voz... era da Tomoyo.

-T-T-Tomoyo? O-oi!! - respondeu um pouco tonto

-Oi... c-como vai?

-V-vou bem!... E... e você?

-T-também...

Formou-se um silêncio... Até Kamui não agüentar mais e dar um sopapo na cabeça do outro.

-Q-quê? – ficou espantado ao ver sua expressão, como se tentasse dizer "Fale alguma coisa que preste ou eu te mato!"... tentou seguir aquele conselho facial.

-...e... E aí? Por que ligou? Algum problema?

- N-não... para falar a verdade... sim... – pela entonação da sua voz estava com vergonha

- E o que seria?

-É... que eu... eu... – respirou fundo -...EU SINTO MUITO!

...Não acreditou no que ouviu... talvez não tenha limpado direito seus ouvidos...

-Heim?!

-Eu... eu sinto muito pelo que te fiz até hoje... Eu... devia ter te escutado antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas...Eu sinto muito mesmo!

...Continuava não acreditando no que ouvira... a Tomoyo... se desculpando?! Aquilo era impossível!! Sabia disso porque algumas vezes via a garota trabalhando... Ela era uma advogada que não perdoava os seus "adversários"... quando queria ganhar um caso ela ganhava, sem exceções.

-Ah... é?

-P-por isso... por tudo que eu fiz... queria te convidar para jantar... aceita?

-C-claro que aceito! – exclamou contente – Que dia?

-No sábado... às oito?

-Não tem problema!

-Te pego na sua casa, pode ser?

- Pode!

-Então... nos veremos sábado... – e desligou

-E aí? – perguntou Kamui ao perceber que a conversa tinha terminado – O que ela falou?

Kurogane não escutou. Não ligou nem quando o chefe Itchan tentou assustá-lo de novo e reclamou pela milésima centésima vez que não estava trabalhando. Ele só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa:

"E não é que aquele vampiro sem-vergonha tinha razão?"

* * *

-Eu não falei? Quem tá com a razão? Heim? Quem? Quem? 

Kurogane contou a Fye sobre o telefonema... agora ele se achava o rei da razão e não fechava mais a matraca...

-Heim? Heim? Quem estava certo, heim? Vamos, diga! Eu sei que você sabe!

Kurogane, irritado, resmungou alguma coisa que Fye não conseguiu ouvir.

-Hã? O que você disse?

-He... hehe... – tinha satisfação no riso -...Pensei que seu ouvido era como um sonar... Você mesmo não falou isso?

O loiro parou, surpreso.

-... Mas não dá para ouvir alguém que resmunga que nem um cachorro que não sabe concluir que o gato, que sou eu, é mais esperto que ele!! – exclamou, sublinhando cada palavra.

"Como ele consegue revidar até isso?!"

- Bem, mas vamos voltar ao telefonema da extressadinha... He, eu acho até engraçado...

-Por quê? Você mesmo a fez me ligar e me convidar!

- É... mas não mandei ela te buscar em casa... – e começou a rir baixinho

-Ué? E qual é a graça?

-Quando você falou sobre isso você estava quase pulando de alegria...

-E... e daí ? – perguntou, um pouco vermelho

-É que...parece...pfff...parece que você é uma princesa esperando o seu príncipe encantando em seu chofer...

Fye continuava rindo baixo, tentando se conter.

- AH, VÁ PRO INFERNO!

Isso fez com que o vampiro risse mais.

-PÁRA DE ME ENCHER, SENÃO EU FECHO SUA BOCA A FORÇA!!!!

Aquela frase mudou tudo.

O loiro empurrou-o até a parede, chegando perto de seu rosto.

Kurogane ficou paralisado com aquela reação, mas Fye simplesmente o olhava sedutor.

- E como você pretende fechar minha boca? – sussurrou, tocando a boca do moreno – Vai me beijar forçadamente ou... pretende me subornar fazendo coisas... – vagarosamente empurrou o "ponto íntimo" do Kurogane com o joelho -...indecentes?

Começou a mexer o joelho devagar, com ritmo. Kurogane cada vez ficava vermelho e mais vermelho, chocado. Seus olhos saltavam das órbitas.

Até que, sem querer, gemeu.

Fechou a boca com as mãos, assustado.

-Olha sóóóó... a muralha de aço também tem prazeres...

-I-isso não foi prazer! – retrucou, com raiva de si próprio – É nojo de ser tocado por alguém como você!

-Ahã... sei... vou fingir que não ouvi, falou? – dizendo isso o largou e sentou-se no sofá.

Ah... como odiava aquele cara. Como odiava perder dele.

Não agüentou mais. Tinha que devolver aquela audácia.

-EU DIGO E REPITO! TENHO NOJO! TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ! ME SINTO ENOJADO SÓ DE ESTARMOS SOB O MESMO TETO!!

Fye ficou calado. Encarando-o.

Nas sombras.

E Kurogane continuou com a gritaria.

Queria colocar tudo pra fora. Tudo que ele guardou nesses últimos dias.

- JÁ CHEGA! EU NÃO TE AGUENTO MAIS!!COMO PODE SER TÃO FRIO?! EU NÃO SABIA QUE EXISTIA PESSOAS TÃO CRUÉIS NO MUNDO ATÉ TE CONHECER!! ISSO!!! VOCÊ É SÓ UM VAMPIRO CRUEL E SEM ESCRÚPULOS!!!

Parou. Arfava pelo esforço vocal... Pelo menos estava satisfeito. Finalmente deixara o outro sem palavras.

Enganou-se. Para seu espanto ele começara a rir. Ria com gosto.

-D-do que você está rindo, ô panaca?!

Fye fechou os olhos ainda dando risadas.

-He... hehehehehehe... quanta baboseira de uma só vez...

-Huh? – não podia estar ouvindo isso

Rapidamente o rosto alegre do vampiro se tornou ódio. Um ódio indecifrável. Parecia estar realmente irritado.

- Escute aqui... pode dizer quantas asneiras que quiser, mas vou te dizer só uma coisa que aprendi há muito tempo...

O moreno parecia uma estátua. Não se mexia. Não parecia nem respirar. Só conseguia ouvir. Assustado. Não estava com medo, mas assustado.

-... Mesmo que estejamos mentindo, mesmo que tentemos resolver uma situação difícil a partir da razão, o corpo sempre vai reagir conforme seus sentimentos... Um exemplo disso foi seu gemidinho – concluiu, com um sorrisinho debochado

Lembrando-se disso só conseguiu engoliu em seco.

-Então, aceite isso que vou te dizer agora...

Fye se levantou e abraçou Kurogane vagarosamente, sussurrando claramente em seu ouvido.

O que ouviu agora fez seu chão desabar.

E foi engolido pelas trevas.

-...Você... gosta... de mim... Não importa o que você diga, não importa o que você faça, você gosta de mim. Desde a primeira vez que te vi eu percebi em seu olhar... Não minta e aceite os fatos... Vai ser mais fácil pra você...

"... Aceitar... os fatos?"

Achou antes disso que já "não o gostava" o suficiente. Errou mais uma vez.

Como podia ter tanto ódio para uma pessoa só?

Rangeu os dentes.

-...eu...

-Hm?

-...Eu... te...odeio... Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio! EU TE ODEIOOO!!!!!!

-Se esse seu tipo de "odiar" é o mesmo que estou pensando você está frito... – e inexplicavelmente sorriu bondosamente e continuou -...meu querido Kurogane.

Foi a gota d'água.

Juntando suas últimas forças que ainda restavam naquele recipiente oco que ele parecia ser empurrou Fye o suficiente para este cair em cima do tapete.

Aproveitando que o loiro continuava imóvel saiu correndo e trancou-se no quarto.

Mas não viu que o vampiro se levantou do chão alegremente. Que este abaixou-se um pouco para tirar a poeira da calça, no entanto, quando se endireitou, sorriu maliciosamente.

-Hm... ele acha que pode escapar do destino...

Olhou para sua própria mão, sério.

-Algum dia... algum dia ele vai ter que fazer "aquilo"...- fechou a mão com força -... e aí... finalmente...

* * *

Deitado na cama, Kurogane olhava o teto, perdido em seus pensamentos. Sobre aquilo que aconteceu. 

"Por que ele sempre leva tudo na brincadeira? Desgraçado..."

_"Você gosta de mim"_

"Isso tudo por causa do telefonema! Não... Em qualquer assunto ele inventa de dar em cima de mim!"

_"Não importa o que você diga, não importa o que você faça"_

"Aquele... imbecil..."

_"Você gosta de mim"_

Fechou os olhos.

Por um tempo ficou assim.

Abriu-os.

Havia decidido.

"Vou mostrar... vou mostrar pra aquele safado que não preciso dele para agradar a Tomoyo!"

* * *

- Dicas? Você quer dicas pra seu encontro? 

-S-sim, por favor...

Desesperado por que não sabia nada sobre mulheres, no dia seguinte foi visitar Kamui. Já era sábado e os dois estavam de folga.

-Bom... antes disso você quer beber alguma coisa? Você parece que não dormiu muito bem...

Ele não conseguiu dormir nadinha depois daquela batalha. Ficou de olho aberto até o sol nascer, com medo do vampiro invadir seu quarto.

-Não... obrigado...

-Então só uns biscoitinhos!

-...M...mas...

Não pôde recusar. Comeu-os sem graça.

-E afora? –estava com a boca cheia – Fai me achudar ou nhaum?

-Mas... como posso ajudá-lo? Nunca namorei ninguém.

-Mas você é o único que sabe o que elas querem! – respondeu, engolindo-os

-Ah... Não taaanto assim... – ficou meio sem jeito -...Bem...então...por onde posso começar?

* * *

Fye seguiu o moreno às escondidas até o prédio do tal amigo dele. 

Lá, ele deu um jeito de escalar a parede com as suas garras de gato e pular silenciosamente para dentro da varanda de onde ouvia a voz do Kuropuu.

Viu que ele e o outro garoto haviam se sentado no sofá, de costas para a janela.

Dali ele podia escutar em alto e bom som a conversa dos dois.

-...Por onde posso começar? – ouviu o garoto dizer

* * *

- Fala do que as mulheres gostam... – disse Kurogane 

-Hum... como vou explicar...? Bem... elas gostam de muitas coisas, mas principalmente gostam de ser ouvidas.

- Como assim?

- Elas gostam quando a pessoa presta atenção no que elas estão falando. Se a pessoa for muito distraída elas ficam muito magoadas.

- Ah...tá... – ficou meio depressivo, pois se lembrou de muitas vezes não ter ouvido a Tomoyo... Nunca sabia do por quê ela ficar zangada com ele depois... agora já sabia. Era tão distraído que tinha esquecido do aniversário dela e... foi por causa dessa distração que o vampiro entrou na sua vida...

Abanou a cabeça. Não queria nunca mais lembrar dele, mas não podia até prová-lo que podia dar conta de uma garota sozinho. Isso! Era esse seu objetivo agora!

-Bem, e o que isso pode ajudar no encontro? – perguntou Kurogane mais atento e mais disposto a ir naquilo até o fim

- Antes de jantarem, haverá um bom espaço de tempo para vocês dois conversarem. Bate um papo com ela! E dessa vez escute calmamente o que ela tem a dizer! Acredite, é isso que você tem que fazer.

- CEEEEEEERTO! VOU SEGUIR SEU CONSELHO! – exclamou feliz

-Mas já vou dizendo uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Se depois disso namorarem, não pode nunca mais bancar o cabeça-de-vento com ela!

-... Tá bem, vou tentar! Tudo pela Tomoyo...

"Será que vou conseguir?"

* * *

"Essa foi a coisa mais I-DI-O-TA que já ouvi em toda a minha vida!!" pensou Fye, olhando com a boca entreaberta para aquele humano imbecil que colocou aquela idéia estúpida na cabeça do moreno. 

Nunca na sua vida precisou dialogar com nenhuma das suas namoradas, elas só queriam saber de sexo, sexo e sexo... nada de mais. E agora vem um ignóbil dizendo que elas gostam de conversar! Ha! Que humano insolente!...mas...

Ficou chocado.

A Tomoyo não era como as outras. A personalidade dela era muito diferente que das vampiras que ele catou por aí. Então, aquilo... talvez... poderia dar certo... e...

Uma dor de cabeça invadiu a mente dele. Sempre acontecia quando sabia que, para seu lado, a coisa ia ficar preta.

"Se ele conseguir, com a ajuda desse cara, reconquistar a estressada...O CONTRATO ESTARÁ TERMINADO!" pensou, ficando cada vez mais histérico "COMO NÃO FUI EU QUE O AJUDEI A RECONQUISTÁ-LA O CONTRATO VAMPÍRICO SE DISSOLVERÁ E NÃO PODEREI MAIS ME ALIMENTAR COM O SANGUE DELE! E QUANDO ELE PERCEBER VAI ME CHUTAR, ME SOCAR, ME ESTRANGULAR, ME AFOGAR, ME MATAR COM TIROS DE METRALHADORA!!!OU PIOR! TALVEZ BAZUCA!! " já estava descontrolado, imaginando o inimaginável, esquecendo que ele era um vampiro e que aquilo tudo não ia surtir efeito nele.

"...E... o plano...o plano que tanto planejei para ele...o plano que pode finalmente me safar 'daquilo'... iria tudo... por água abaixo..."

Foi demais para ele.

Como ele queria gritar agora para poder impedi-los de fazerem tamanha obscuridade da parte dele. Como queria estrangular aquele garoto que colocava aquela idéia assombrosa na mente do outro. Como queria que este fosse o mundo de Harry Potter e pudesse ter uma varinha mágica e prender Kurogane naquelas roletas de circo - onde uma garota fica presa e o negócio começa a girar e o homem começa a atirar facas nela - e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo, na potência máxima do Feitiço de Esquecer.

Mas ele não podia. Arfava muito.

Porém, aos poucos, conseguiu controlar mais e mais seu corpo, impedindo-o de fazer uma burrice. Respirou fundo e pensou no que poderia fazer para não acontecer aquela desgraça.

Inesperadamente a luz da lógica iluminou-o com uma idéia tão maravilhosa e tão óbvia que quase fez ele cair de costas de alegria.

"Não vou deixar que tudo o que bolei tenha sido em vão! Ao ataque!"

* * *

Já eram nove e meia da noite e Kurogane estava entrando em pânico. 

Tomoyo tinha marcado com ela às oito e até agora...nada dela.

"Onde foi que ela se meteu? Será que esqueceu? Será que a assaltaram? Será que a mataram? OH, MEU DEUS!!"

Pulou da cadeira quando o celular tocou.

-A...alô?

-Kurogane? É a Tomoyo! Desculpa, aconteceu algo inexplicável!

- O que foi? – perguntou apreensivo

- De repente as quatro rodas do meu carro furaram! Todas de uma vez!

- Nossa... não é uma coisa que acontece todo dia...

- E pior! Não tenho pneus de reserva e não há nenhum posto de gasolina por perto!

"Que situação desagradável. E logo hoje!"

-Me diz aonde você tá que vou te buscar agora!

-Isso quer dizer... que não vai haver mais jantar? – parecia triste

-Não, imagina! – respondeu alegre – Só quer dizer que nosso jantar só vai ser um pouquinho mais tarde, né?

Após ela ter dito o local o moreno desligou o celular, vestiu um casaco e já ia entrando no carro, quando parou pensativo.

"... hmmm...que estranho...todos os pneus de uma vez?...e... desde ontem não vejo o vampiro..."

Entendeu.

"AQUELE BASTARDO!!!"pensou, enquanto dirigia furiosamente o automóvel.

* * *

Fye, ainda como um gato, pois ainda não passara da meia-noite, esperava ansiosamente o carro da garota passar. Como sabia onde ela morava, sabia de quantos postos de gasolina existiam entre o caminho Kurogane-Tomoyo e vice-versa. 

"Lá está ela!"

Vinha um carro negro de última geração do fim do quarteirão. Sabia que era ela, porque como era um gato enxergava muito bem à noite e podia ver claramente o rosto da garota, graças aos seus poderes de vampiro.

Rapidamente esticou uma corda com espinhos até o outro lado da rua.

E esperou.

POW!

As quatro rodas foram furadas. Ágil, como um gato que ele já era, jogou a corda longe e se escondeu, a tempo de ver Tomoyo saindo do carro e ficar espantada com a situação.

-Oh, droga! Tenho que ligar para ele! – exclamou para si, pegando o celular da bolsa.

E Fye ficou lá em seu esconderijo.

Sorrindo.

* * *

Kurogane continuava irritado, até avistar Tomoyo acenando para ele. Encostou o carro. 

-Oi, Tomoyo!

-Oi... – estava sorrindo

-E-então... – disse encabulado – Vamos lá?

-Sim! – sorriu mais ainda

"Ela está radiante" pensou

Esqueceu.

Esqueceu de tudo que houve de ruim entre eles.

Só queria estar ao seu lado. Só isso.

Abriu a porta dianteira do carro, com gentileza, deixando-a entrar.

Nem percebeu que um gato pulou para o banco traseiro.

E lá foram eles, para o jantar.

* * *

_EEEEEEEE... eh acabou o cap... uma pena, neh? Eh q tava tão grande o plano q tive de dividir! Fazer o q, neh?_

_Ah, outro dia fui ler o primeiro cap. da minha história... fiquei muito assustada...QUANTO ERRO DE PORTUGA!! E quanta merda eu escrevi! Por exemplo: "Nem percebeu q um par de olhos amarelos o observavam..." Q OLHOS AMARELOS, Ô!! 1º: devia ser um olho observando, pq o outro naum enxerga 2º: pq raios amarelos! eh azul!! _

_Resumindo... eu tava tomando umas e outras digitando esse cap.! Só pode ser!!_

_...entãããããão... vou responder os reviews:_

_Adriana - Q bom q deu risadas! Espero q minhas fics continuem assim engraçadas, neh? Se vai ter bj?...Olha, bj... vai demorar um pouco, mas...o XXXX vai ter daqui a alguns cap. eh só esperar XD_

_Maia Sorovar - Num eh q o Kuro eh burro ele eh...puro XDDD Sim, o Kamui gosta do Kuro, só naum sabemos q tipo de gostar eh esse, neh? Como Fuuma o conhece?...SE-GRE-DO!!... isso só vai ser revelado em algum cap. por aí...tehe! Mistéééééério!_

_JayKay-chan - Gosta tanto assim da minha fic? O.O nooooossaaaaaa... Mas... eu naum te conheço, naum... Vc eh amiga da Flávia, neh? Mas nunca te vi...eu acho XP_

_Pryscilla-chan - Fye suuuuuuuper malvado...hehehehehe Mas o adoramos, o amamos, o idolatramos...XDDDDDDDD_


	8. AVISO!

_OIIII!!!!_

_...naum, naum eh um cap. novo... tomaram susto? Essa era a intençao! XDDD_

_Naum, brincadeira, eh soh pra dizer q...to viajando :P...faz diferença? Acho q naum XP_

_Eh pra naum se rebelarem dizendo: PO! ESTAMOS DE FéRIAS E NEM NESSA éPOCA VC FAZ A FIC?_

_...primeiro se perguntem... De onde ela estah digitando isso?_

_...reposta: ESTOU DIGITANDO EM ROMA!!_

_...eh, to perdendo tempo em Roma pra justificar minha ausencia...fazer o q, neeeeh?_

_Bem, eh soh isso... _

_Novidades sobre o proximo cap. ?_

_Bem, jah digitei metade do cap. ...e acho q muitos vaum adorar, outros vaum odiar... depende do gosto e da paciencia de ler o resto XDDD_

_pERGUNTAS Q DEVEM ESTAR PAIRANDO NAS SUAS CABECINHAS... OU TALVEZ NAUM XDDD:_

_- Como raios Fuuma conhece kurogane?...BOCA FECHADA_

_- "Finalmente" o que? ( aquilo q fye falou no cap passado) ...ces vaum gostar -_

_- Kamui gosta de Kurogane?...para muitos eh obvio, mas eu posso ser ma e dizer q naum tem nada a ver...brincadeirinha!_

_-Kurogane gosta de quem?...bem, esse eh obvio XDDD_

_-Qual serah o passado de Fye? (naum, naum eh essa coisa grotesca angst e emo q a CLAMP inventou XP)...boca zipada_

_-Quando vai rolar beijo?...hihihihihihihihihihihihiiii risada malevola_

_-Quando vai ser o tchaka-tchaka na buchaka?...daqui a pouco...talvez sim talvez naum quem sabe...XDDD_

_...e pronto...comentarios seraum respondidos no proximo cap, falou?_

_BYE NOW! QUERO APROVEITAR MINHAS FERIAS!_


	9. Cat Kissu Kissu

_OIIIIIII!!!!_

_HÁ QUANTO TEEEEMPO!!!_

_Pois, eh, gomen por demorar...aproveitei as minhas férias numa boa, ótimas idéias pra minha fic do maaal hehehe_

_Eu nem pensei em acabar a fic hj, sabia?...mas..._

_Tô eu, lendo meus recados e vejo um comentário...vou ler...fiquei com medo da garota q me respondeu...EH ISSO AÍ, SARAH, VC TAH NA TV!!!!HSUAHSUHAUS_

_A maluca me respondeu trezentas um "eu te odeio por naum fazer o próximo cap", q meda..._

_Bem, estamos aqui e vamos começar logo essa geringonça..._

_ARRRIIBAAAA!!XD_

* * *

**"Por quêêêê?"**

**Cap.8:Cat Kissu Kissu**

"Cat's Eye" é, sem exceções, o melhor restaurante da região de Tokyo. A leveza da comida, a diversidade no cardápio e o jeito do garçom cumprimentar os fregueses tocam os corações dos "calouros" que o visitam por curiosidade. Um exemplo da sua magnitude seria que um budista sairia de seu jejum ao cheirar o aroma delicioso que emana no ar do lugar, como uma neblina densa.

É localizado perto da Torre de Tokyo, porém não é assim tão normal: é chato olhar a tal torre do chão, então construíram um prédio em que o último andar (onde fica o restaurante) tem o formato de um disco. Rudemente falando...é um disco voador ao espeto. Assim, os clientes vislumbram a torre e um pouquinho mais além enquanto comem, sem ficar com torcicolo.

-Noooossa... – exclamou Kurogane ao entrar no salão – Como é que nunca vi esse lugar?

-É porque você nunca teve interesse em ir a outros lugares...só viaja nas nuvens – riu Tomoyo ao ver a cara de espanto do homem

Ela tinha um pouco de razão. UM POUCO, pois ele, em várias ocasiões, era convidado a ir a diversos restaurantes falar sobre negócios em relação com suas fotos com agentes e repórteres... mas nunca...naquela..."coisa"...

A magnificência do espaço o deixava boquiaberto. Como era enorme e luxuoso! Apostava que cada copo d'água custava os olhos da cara.

-Vamos?

A garota o liderou para uma mesa, mas nem se deu conta. Ficara hipnotizado com lustre e o teto greco-romano. Que esplendoroso! Anjos renascentistas pintados o olhavam com uma gentileza angelical...e... havia um com belos olhos azuis...lembrou-se do vampiro. Ficou surpreso consigo mesmo e, por conseqüência, corou.

Ainda se perguntando do por quê dele ficar vermelho em horas estranhas, sentou-se numa cadeira à frente da Tomoyo e tentou esquecer o ocorrido. Felizmente, o garçom chegou imediatamente.

-O que vão pedir?

-Nós já iremos ver... – respondeu Tomoyo, olhando rapidamente para o cardápio. Então se voltou para Kurogane – Vai querer o quê?

-Hã...é...o que você preferir... – estava um pouco embaraçado com as palavras

Nervoso, olhava para os lados...Tentou respirar fundo diversas vezes, mas algo entalava sua garganta.

"Não posso desistir agora... Cheguei até aqui numa boa e não vou voltar atrás... mas... será que a tratei bem até agora? Será que não a magoei em alguma coisa que me escapuliu? Aaaahhh... Como vou saber se sou distraídooo?"

-Algum problema?

Olhou. Tomoyo o observava, preocupada.

-Ah...Não! Não... te dei essa impressão?

-Um pouco...Bem! – sorriu, batendo palma – Vamos conversar?

"É agora!"

Bateram papo. Primeiramente se perguntavam sobre o acidente no carro. Fizeram teorias, umas mais absurdas que outras, até que chegaram ao cúmulo de dizer que um E.T., no meio do espaço/tempo, parou a hora e furou os pneus porque o carro da garota era, na verdade, um Transformer disfarçado e que, sem os pneus, não teria munição para suas armas biônicas que iriam ser usadas para destruir o planeta e o exército do E.T. Caíram na gargalhada depois dessa.

Riram até não poder mais. O moreno estava com os olhos fechados e lacrimosos de tanto rir, quase sem fôlego.

Fazendo esforço, ele abriu os olhos.

Antes Tomoyo tapava a boca para não fazer tanto barulho, mas agora o sorriso dela se mostrava abertamente. Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam em sua face. Seu rosto, que era branco como a pura neve, havia uma ligeira cor avermelhada nas maçãs do rosto. E o sorriso...lindo...

Kurogane nunca reparara naquela beleza única que ela tinha. E agora...olhava-a meio abobado...porém, com gosto.

Ele corou.

Então sentiu.

Ficou horrorizado.

"...quanta diferença..."

Quando deu por si viu-a ruborizada olhando para o chão... Deve ter visto o seu olhar antes dele próprio ficar corado...Ainda bem...

Agora não parava de pensar nisso...

Por quê? Por que era tão diferente?

O jeito de corar quando viu a Tomoyo era diferente de quando se lembrava do Fye... muito diferente...

Enquanto na Tomoyo ele se sentia nas nuvens, no Fye era como se fosse um inferno...

Porém o último sempre parecia mais convidativo...

Por quê?

Aquela questão ecoava na sua mente.

Não conseguia solucioná-la.

Ou talvez... lá no fundo...

...ele não queria solucionar...

* * *

"Hehe, mais fácil do que tirar doce de outro gato" 

O vampiro tinha conseguido desviar dos trinta seguranças, dos ascensoristas e dos cozinheiros da Ala Leste do restaurante. Porém, para seu azar, notou que "ele" e sua namoradinha não estavam nessa ala...Chateado, olhou o relógio digital que havia ao lado da porta da cozinha.

11:30...11:30??????????!!!!!! Ele estava atrasado!!!!!!!

Então percebeu que não era tão fácil quanto tirar doce de um gato... Para falar a verdade, tirar doce de um gato... é uma dureeeeeza...

* * *

Sua barriga estava tão estufada que sentiu suas calças apertarem contra ela com força. Satisfeito com a comida, que mais parecia um banquete, procurou os olhos da Tomoyo com alegria. 

Ela ainda estava muito corada. Isso o deixou mais feliz ainda.

Decidiu guardar "aquela questão" para mais tarde e aproveitar a noite com sua namorada.

Distraiu-se, então, com um guardanapo ridiculamente pousado, o que era esquisito.

- Kuroganeeeeeee...

Saiu de seu mundinho e viu uma Tomoyo sorrindo...maleficamente...

-O-o-o-o-o-o quê? – respondeu com olhos saltados das órbitas

-Vem comigo por um instante?

Levantou-se e puxou Kurogane pelo braço.

Sua cabeça girava. Nunca vira aquela expressão no rosto dela...O que ela iria fazer com ele? Tentava não imaginar, mas sua cachola tinha uma imaginação fértil demais...

Imaginou sendo levado a uma sala escura, onde havia uma mesa. Então sentiu um empurrão e caiu em cima do móvel, suas mãos e pernas sendo presas em correntes. Viu suas roupas voarem para longe e Tomoyo sentada em cima dele com um tipo de...vibrador...

-Kurogane?

Abriu os olhos.

Estavam em um longo corredor mal iluminado. De um lado via-se uma porta que dava para as escadas. De outro se via um contorno e nada mais.

-O-onde estamos? – perguntou Kurogane, tentando ao máximo não deixar sua imaginação controlá-lo novamente.

-Ué? Você não se lembra? Estamos no restaurante! – exclamou Tomoyo, preocupada

-Ah, sim...O restaurante...Mas...como viemos parar aqui?

-...eu te puxei até aqui...

-Ah, foi, foi...desculpe... Eu estava um pouco cansado e me distraí enquanto você me guiava...Mas, não é nada de mais, já passou – acrescentou ao vê-la um pouco triste

-Bem...Já que não é nada de mais...

Levantou um dedo e tocou em seu peito, o empurrando até a parede.

-Heim?... – começou, mas calou-se ao ver que ela o abraçava e seu rosto estava muito perto do seu.

-Por que será que te larguei? Nem me lembro mais... – sussurrou sorrindo - ...Perdi tantas coisas que eu podia fazer com você...Nunca percebi que você era tão divertido...e que tinha um sorriso lindo...

E novamente corou.

E novamente ele sentiu a diferença...

-...E-eu...também...nunca percebi...o quanto você é bonita... – tentou sorrir, mas a "questão" bombardeava sua cabeça

Por que era tão diferente?

E antes de tentar solucioná-la, ela o beijou.

Foi uma sensação esquisita.

Ela começou a beijá-lo de língua.

Ele deixou.

Ficaram se abraçando, seus lábios entrelaçados.

-Né, Kurogane... – começou Tomoyo, muito vermelha

-Oi...

-Você...você pode me tocar...se quiser... – ao dizer isso pegou lentamente uma de suas mãos e pousou-o em seu seio

O moreno olhou, um pouco surpreso.

Voltaram a se beijar.

Kurogane ainda de olhos abertos.

Sua mão continuava no mesmo lugar.

Continuou olhando.

Então veio um pensamento em sua mente.

"Isso é tão repugnante..."

Assustou-se.

Por que pensou nisso?

Nunca pensou desse jeito...

Tão frio... e cruel...

Tentou fazer um teste.

Com a outra mão levantou a saia dela e apalpou sua coxa, apertando em alguns lugares.

Ela gemeu enquanto o beijava.

A vergonha o invadiu.

Chocado, ele segurou os ombros da garota e a empurrou levemente para longe.

-...Que aconteceu? Algum problema? – perguntou Tomoyo, arfando

Se nem ele próprio sabia...

Encostou-se ao ombro dela com a cabeça baixa.

-Desculpe...eu...realmente não estou bem... desculpe...se te magoei...

Mãos calorosas o acolheram para um abraço.

Um abraço diferente.

Fraternal.

- Não se preocupe – ouviu sua voz perto de sua orelha – Não estou magoada. Sério. Pra mim...foi a melhor noite que já tive em toda minha vida.

Fechou os olhos.

Era tão aconchegante ficar ali...

Depois de um tempo ela largou-o.

-Bem, vamos voltar? Deixei minhas coisas lá na mesa.

-Ah...sim...vai indo na frente que já vou...

Ela sumiu no outro corredor. Ele encarou o ponto.

Escorregou vagarosamente até o chão, suas costas encostadas na parede.

Sentia seus olhos vazios.

Ficou assim por um momento...

...até que...

-Ufa, bem a tempo!

Reparou que alguém estava ali, porém antes de se levantar de susto, o dono da voz sentou-se em seu colo, ajoelhado no chão.

-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Kurogane ao perceber quem era

-Yo! Há quanto tempo! – exclamou um Fye sorridente

-C-C-C-COMO VEIO PARAR AQUI???!!!!

-Isso não importa... agora...-olhou-o perversamente -...cá entre nós...Você é meio taradinho, heim?

-Ah...N-não venha com essa que você é pior!! – respondeu, irritado

-EEEEEUUU???? Imagiiiina...

-Tá bom, já chega de brincadeiras...O papo está bom, mas tenho que ir...

Fez menção de levantar-se, mas o outro deu um murro tão forte na parede ao lado de sua cabeça que parou, arrepiado.

-Por que você tem de ir embora agora?

Seus cabelos loiros ocultavam seu olho.

Achou muito estranho o jeito de falar dele...

Até que o vampiro o abraçou, encostando sua cabeça em seu tórax .

-O que você tá...?!

-Não posso ficar assim...só mais um pouquinho? – ouviu sua voz...bondosa demais...

-Por que isso de repente?

Em reação a sua resposta Fye encarou-o.

Kurogane ficou amedrontado.

O vampiro estava ruborizado, com um brilho estranho no olhar. Começou a falar com um tom estremecido.

-Kuro-chan...Não posso mais negar...

-HEIM?! – vociferou, com os olhos esbugalhados

...Mas era tarde demais...

Fye já o tinha beijado...

* * *

"Hmm...12:10...Que estranho, ele está demorando muito..." pensou Tomoyo, olhando para o relógio de pulso "Ah, bem vou dar a ele mais 5 minutos...Depois eu procuro por ele" 

E se serviu de champagne.

* * *

-MMMMFFFGGHHH!!!! – gritou, mas seu som foi abafado pelo beijo 

Não acreditava naquilo...

Não queria acreditar...

"TÔ AQUI, NUMA BOA, ATÉ ESSE VAMPIRO DUMA FIGA CHEGAR E BANCAR O UKE!!!!!...mas... peraí...isso não é o pior...EU TÔ SENDO BEIJADO POR UM HOMEM! UM HOMEEEEEEMM!!!!"

Separaram-se.

-S... seu palerma... – disse quase gritando, esfregando com força a manga de seu casaco na boca – Filho da mãe! Malandro!Idiota! É isso que você é, um completo...ah...

Vermelhos se encontraram com o azul.

Ruborizou.

Notou mais uma vez a diferença, e dessa vez com muita força...

Aquela sensação...

Era uma sensação...

...quente...

...mas...estranhamente...

...bom...

Palavras saíram da boca do loiro...

Palavras simples...porém...

...marcaram de vez em algum lugar dentro dele...

-Kuro...eu...eu te... amo...

Surpreso.

Um pouco espantado.

Sentiu sua boca seca.

Não sabia o que dizer.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Inerte.

Então se lembrou.

_"Não importa o que você diga, não importa o que você faça..."_

Percebeu.

_"... você gosta de mim"_

Caiu a ficha.

Ele...também...

Sentiu o outro beijá-lo novamente.

Lentamente fechou os olhos.

Deixou-se levar por um instante.

-KUUUUUROOOGAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fye caiu de cara no chão com o repentino "levantamento" do moreno.

Ele nunca a viu tão irritada. Fogo nos olhos.

-Kuro... –começou Tomoyo, apontando o dedo indicador trêmulo para o vampiro, que levantava-se com um rosto que mostrava nem um pouco de surpresa com a situação -...explique-se...

Tentou começar, mas não conseguiu. Gaguejava freneticamente, como um pecador quando não consegue se confessar diante do padre.

E antes de conseguir pensar em algo viu o vulto da garota indo para a direção do loiro.

PLAF!

Uma marca rosada estampou no belo rosto pálido do vampiro.

Tomoyo, ofegante, ainda com a sua mão no alto, ameaçando bater de novo.

Contudo, vagarosamente se virou para encarar Kurogane, com uma expressão muito séria em sua face.

-Nunca passei tanta vergonha em minha vida...Você me usou...Pra brincar com meus sentimentos... Você me dá nojo...

Escuridão.

-Não quero mais vê-lo em minha frente...

Escuridão.

-Ah, espere, TOMOYO!!! – gritou Kurogane, correndo atrás dela, virando o corredor.

Escuridão.

-Missão cumprida... – disse Fye, feliz consigo mesmo

* * *

_Nhossaaa, q medo do Fye...mas continua sendo meu favorito hehehe_

_Satisfeitos?_

_Naum sei quando vem o próximo, pois estou na época dolorosa do estibular...OMG...Mas! vou tentar o máximo pra fazer o próximo cap. tah?_

_Respostas para os comentários:_

_Sango-Web - eh soh ter paciência q algum dia seu lemon chega hehehe Pra falar a verdade...eu tbm naum sei quem serah o uke e quem serah o seme...acho q vou fazer os dois serem uke e seme ao mesmo tempo XD_

_Maia Sorovar -jah atendi seu desejo com esse cap XD EU TBM QUERO OS DOIS JUNTOS HSUAHUSHAU_

_Pryscilla-chan - Kuropuu sempre serah inocente XD_

_Mih-Yoshitaka - wow, eh taum engraçado assim minha fic?...VOU VIRAR COMEDIANTE YAY! \o\_

_Escorpiana- finalmente alguém falou q escrevo bem, aleluia! hehehehe Fye na passarela uhuuuu_

_Kimi Tsukishiro - SEgunda q diz q escrevo bem...eh um presente dos céus XD eh chiiique, meu bem hehehe_

_Saint Kissyl - história maluca, autora maluca...e PERVA!!hehehe Kamui, sempre serah Kamui, um lento! Nem no X ele percebeu q aquilo q o Fuuma fazia era assédio XD hsaushuahsuaKuro-puto, essa eh boaa shaushuahs_

_Uchiha.carol - como diz lah no Sweeney Todd...Poor thing, poor thing hehehehe_

_Lyh Uchiha - Fye sempre serah o Darth Vader pink e hentai da história XD_

_JayKay-chan - isso mesmo, roma...TENHA INVEJA DE MIIIM HSUHAUSHUA...brincadeira XD_

_Hikari Kaoru - o bj tah aí, o tchaka-tchaka na butchaka eh mais tarde XD_

_Tathi - Calma, o aviso naum serve pra nada agora... hehehe_

_.Lyh. Uchiha. - Feliz Ano Novo dois meses atrasadooo XD_

_Sarah-chan -...calma, sarah-chan...eu tenho medo de vc sarah-chan...NAUM ME MATE SARAH-CHAN! XDDDD_

_Bem, ateh a próxima, pessoal!_


	10. Niisan

* * *

UHUUUUUUUU!! FIC! FIC!!

_Ai, ai... esse cap. tah suuuper grande... eh pelos meses q faltei XD_

_O pessoal ainda naum entendeu duas coisas:_

_1- Eu naum tõ na faculdade, eu tô em época de vestibular!_

_2- Pro pessoal que tah lendo a História Infeliz... EU NAUM SOU A AUTORA!! Eh meu amigo q eh o autor! ele pediu pra eu postar!_

_Sigh...mas lêem essa história mesmo assim XD_

_Bem, vamu lah!_

* * *

**"Sangue...sangue...nii-san..."**

**Cap.9:Nii-san**

Não conseguia parar de olhar a foto. A única foto dela que possuía.

Tomoyo o via com bondosos olhos e um lindo sorriso, como o de uma criança angelical.

_"Você me dá nojo..."_

Ao recordar-se dessas palavras a moldura tornou-se cinza e a foto negra e fria. O vidro refletia seu próprio rosto.

O rosto de um homem cansado, com os cabelos negros molhados, a franja escondendo os olhos vermelho-sangue revestidos de olheiras...

Sentia-se fraco, seu corpo pesado feito chumbo.

Estava nessa situação faz três dias.

_"Não acha que está exagerando só por causa de uma briga?" indagou Itchan, quando Kurogane ligou para a empresa dizendo que ia faltar ao trabalho._

O chefe tinha razão. Agia estranho por tão pouco impacto. Mas fazer o quê?

A depressão o domou, engolindo-o na amargura e na tristeza.

Não podia fazer nada. Só sentar, refletir e esperar.

Ainda estava na fase da reflexão.

Tinha sérias dúvidas se a raiva da Tomoyo era o único motivo de sua "decaída".

Ah, se fosse só as frases duras que ela invocou...

Mas não era...era algo mais.

E o rosto de Fye não parava de assombrá-lo.

* * *

"Eu não... agüento mais... tanta mentira!"

Corria. Corria que nem um louco em direção ao escritório do chefe.

"Por quê ele faltou hoje?"

"Ah, nada de mais, ele só queria mais tempo ao lado da namo" murmurou Itchan, mal conseguindo olhar para Kamui

"Como eu não percebi isso ontem? Como sou idiota!"

* * *

Estava em sua sala, calmo, jogando dardos.

Ouvi um estrondo atrás da porta.

"O que será?"

Antes que pudesse pensar em levantar-se a porta se abriu com força e um Kamui irritado já o jogava no chão, segurando a gola de seu avental com força.

-Explique-se!

O quatro-olhos só conseguiu olhá-lo assustado.

-EXPLIQUE-SE! AGORA! –urrou, já perdendo a paciência

-C-calma...tenha calma...

-Não! Minha calma morreu ontem! Fale agora a verdade, senão...senão...

"Que meda..." pensou o homem, sarcástico ao ver aquele garoto crescido mal conseguindo pronunciar palavras cruéis, mas via que ele estava queimando, e rápido...

-Só direi se você tirar essas suas mãos de cima da minha roupa e manter a calma... – sussurrou, aproximando-se do rosto do fotógrafo. Este, em resposta, fechou os olhos como se o estivessem torturando e, com dificuldade, largou-o, respirando fundo.

-Agora, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Itchan levantou-se lentamente, ajeitando seu avental.

-Pois é, não consigo mentir pra você... –então o encarou com bondade -...Ainda mais se o assunto for o Kurogane...

Kamui corou um pouco, mas continuou com a mesma compostura séria. Então o chefe continuou:

-Tudo bem, eu direi...Houve um novo fora da namorada...mas dessa vez o abateu completamente...

-Como assim? Ele está bem? – questionou, preocupado

-Não, não está...Ele não come e não dorme direito desde sábado...

Viu Kamui suando frio, quase derretendo... Parecia indeciso...Mas sabia que o garoto só iria chegar a uma conclusão...

Virou-se para o homem.

-S-será...que eu posso...?

-À vontade... – respondeu sorrindo

O fotógrafo tinha desaparecido para fora do escritório.

10 minutos depois, Itchan viu pela janela o carro de Kamui saindo do estacionamento da empresa.

-He... vai ser interessante no dia em que ele perceber que está apaixonado por aquele idiota – disse para si mesmo, olhando para o céu azulado, pensativo.

* * *

Tinha uma noção agora que a maior parte da culpa de sua depressão era por causa do vampiro...

Mas não queria acreditar.

Tentou colocar outras idéias na sua cabeça, mas nenhuma delas era tão impactante quanto "Eu gosto dele".

Não podia ser.

Não podia ser mesmo.

Como raios um cara como ele pôde começar a gostar daquele... morto-vivo?

Ele gostava da Tomoyo!

Gostava do fundo do coração!

Não trocaria nada, nem ninguém por ela!

Mas...

O jeito que ele fica rubro... é tão diferente...

Cansou de pensar nisso. Já estava de saco cheio só pensando naquela droga de teoria de ficar corando.

Levantou-se para caminhar um pouco pela casa, para não se sentir como se fosse um saco de batatas.

Estava no corredor quando viu uma luz saindo de seu escritório.

E não parecia ser a luz do sol sumindo no horizonte. Era a luz do computador ligado.

"Um ladrão?" pensou... mas que ladrão iria bisbilhotar seu computador? Não tinha nada de interessante lá...

Não tinha outro jeito. Iria abrir a porta com força para assustar quem ou o que estivesse lá dentro.

Começou a contar.

"1...2...3!!"

A cena a seguir o deixou atordoado por alguns segundos.

Um gato, em cima de um monte de livros sob a cadeira, estava digitando freneticamente em seu teclado, olhando vidrado para o televisor.

O felino percebeu a sua presença e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Ele tinha uma faixa no olho esquerdo.

- V-V-V-VOCÊ?! – gaguejou Kurogane, ainda não acreditando no que via

-Miau...

A cólera o invadiu.

Independente de sua vontade começou a correr atrás do bichano, louco de raiva.

Não sentia mais cansaço.

Não sentia mais nada.

Só queria matá-lo.

Para talvez diminuir seu sofrimento.

Nem se deu conta que já estava no quintal dos fundos de sua casa, dando voltas em sua enorme piscina atrás do animal.

E também não percebeu que o chão estava molhado.

Ouviu sua nuca batendo contra o chão de mármore e pulsações atrás de seus ouvidos.

Sentiu seu corpo escorregar lentamente para dentro d'água.

Afundou.

A escuridão começava a cercá-lo.

"Profundo..."

A única coisa que pôde ver antes de desmaiar foi um rosto de um gato o olhando na superfície.

Apavorado.

* * *

Depois de enfrentar o maior engarrafamento de sua vida, Kamui finalmente estacionou seu carro na frente da casa de seu amigo.

Quase arrebentou o cinto de segurança.

Quando finalmente livrou-se das garras do automóvel abriu a portinhola, andou pelo jardim e finalmente chegou em frente à porta.

Tocou a campainha.

Nenhuma resposta.

Tocou mais três vezes.

Nenhuma resposta.

Ia começar a socar, porém, de repente, viu o barulho da maçaneta girando.

A porta abriu-se. E não havia ninguém.

-A-alô? – resmungou apreensivo

-Miau...

Olhou para baixo. Um gato o encarava com seriedade. Então se lembrou de tê-lo visto naquela vez em que o bichano encontrava-se dentro da mochila do moreno.

Kamui ficou de cócoras, tentando vê-lo melhor. Então disse sorrindo:

-Olá! Como vai, gatinho?

Em resposta levou um arranhão no rosto, o que o fez levantar-se depressa.

Como gostava de animais não fez nada de agressivo, mas achou aquilo um tremendo absurdo, até que viu o bicho empurrando sua perna com a cabeça. Observou também que o gato olhava de relance para uma certa direção, preocupado.

Parecia que queria mostrar alguma coisa.

No fim, seguiu-o.

Chegaram ao jardim dos fundos.

O gato correu em direção à piscina, olhando umas vezes para a água e umas vezes para o rosto desconfiado de Kamui.

Este decidiu também olhar para o fundo da piscina.

Com um enorme susto viu um vulto sentado nele.

E este vulto tinha cabelos rebeldes e negros bem familiares.

Então percebeu.

-KUROGANEEEEEEE!!

* * *

Viu o garoto mergulhar na piscina, fazer massagem no tórax do desfalecido para sair a água de seus pulmões e carregá-lo até o quarto, no breu da noite.

Observou de relance a temperatura no termômetro digital que Kamui segurava um pouco trêmulo... 40° C...

Ficou parado no mesmo lugar por um tempo e saiu do quarto, postando-se na porta.

Sabia que a culpa era dele.

Sabia que estava causando toda essa dor no Kurogane.

Sabia, sabia até demais...

Mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar foi:

" Espero que acabe logo essa febre pra eu saciar minha sede...minha barriga tá roncando!"

* * *

Com cautela, Kamui estirou um pano úmido na testa do doente.

"Como consegue me preocupar tão fácil?" pensou triste ao ver o rosto sôfrego do amigo, como se este tivesse tendo pesadelos.

"Não sei como te aturei tanto tempo... Você sempre me deu sustos que nunca esquecerei, pois nesses instantes eu sofria muito por tua causa" nesse instante o garoto percebeu que em seus olhos estavam a ponto de transbordar lágrimas. Fez força para não chorar, tendo um pouco de sucesso.

Segundos depois o sucesso esvaiu-se.

-Por quê? –soluçou baixinho – Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que eu estou sofrendo tanto por você? – e chorou copiosamente

Tentou conter-se novamente, dando uma fungada com raiva.

-Pra você nossa amizade deve ser uma grande brincadeira, não é? Não deve ser nada pra você. Senão não faria tanta besteira para não me preocupar...Pra você... – apertou o lençol em suas mãos -...eu não devo ser nada...

Foi então que aconteceu.

No momento em que estava apreensivo se deu conta de que Kurogane gemia. E os gemidos formavam frases sem sentido.

O moreno começou a suar. Ficou se remexendo na cama. Sua cara mais sôfrega que nunca.

Kamui olhou aquela ação com espanto. Se não fosse pela febre acharia que seu amigo ficara louco.

Tentou, então, chegar mais perto e entender o que o outro não parava de repetir.

-...nnh...pare...p-pare... por favor...

-Heim?

"Parar o quê?"

-...não...por favor...não faça isso...gh...

Kurogane começou a salivar, escorrendo para fora de sua boca até cair em seu pescoço.

E o fotógrafo cada vez mais assustado.

-... n...não...eu suplico...ah...aaahhh...

O moreno gemia mais do que dizia. A sua voz aumentando cada vez mais.

-...chega...eu...eu não quero continuar...pára...pára! Nii-san!

"Nii-san?!"

Kamui nunca pensou e nunca teve cabeça para pensar que ele tivesse um irmão mais velho, e isso deixou-o perplexo.

-...nii-san...p-pára, nii-san...chega...não...NÃO!

Kamui, ao ver o "novo" rosto de Kurogane, caiu no chão tentando berrar, mas sua voz não saía, tamanho o seu terror.

E antes que conseguisse gritar finalmente, uma mão prensou com força sua face.

* * *

-Tsc! Vai dormir, idiota!

Ao tirar sua mão do rosto do garoto este caiu no chão, em sono profundo.

-NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!

Fye virou assustado para o moreno. Realmente, aquilo não era nada bom.

Os olhos de Kurogane, antes vermelhos feito rubis, agora eram um nada, só um negro extremamente diabólico, cobrindo a pupila e a esclerótica, e havia veias se dilatando em volta deles.

Não teve outro jeito.

O vampiro subiu na cama, ficando de joelhos em cima do moreno, enquanto este se contorcia, ainda gritando a mesma palavra:

-NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

Rapidamente Fye mordeu seu próprio dedo e usou seu sangue para desenhar um septagrama na testa do exorcizado, pronunciando palavras de uma língua estranha.

Esperou o efeito.

Para sua surpresa, porém, isto só fez Kurogane piorar, fazendo-o gritar dor.

-NII-SAN! POR QUÊ?! POR QUÊ?! O QUE EU FIZ DE RUIM PRA VOCÊ??

E começou a chorar em meio aos gemidos ritmados.

O loiro nunca o vira chorando e notou, um pouco chocado, que parecia uma criança sendo castigada.

Aquilo o deixava inquieto.

Viu que sua magia não funcionava.

Sentiu-se um inútil.

Não agüentou mais.

Segurou a face de Kurogane.

- KUROGANE! NÃO SE DÊ POR VENCIDO! – começou a gritar mais alto, tentando abafar a voz do outro – ISSO É SÓ UM SONHO! NÃO É REAL!!

Seus movimentos ficaram um pouco mais fracos. Seus gritos diminuíam de pouco em pouco.

-Isso...volte para o mundo real...senão...senão eu juro que vou te encher o saco pro resto de sua vida! – disse com raiva

Seus olhos voltaram ao normal. As lágrimas ainda caindo.

-...nii...san...

-...quieto... seu irmão não está mais aqui, ele foi embora... – abraçou a cabeça de Kurogane, pra ver se este caía no sono

Deu certo.

Mas não o largou.

Por algum tempo ficou assim.

Então deu um soco no rosto do moreno. Arfava.

-Seu humano imprestável...

* * *

Abriu os olhos. Tonto. Tentando lembrar-se onde estava.

Ah, sim. Era seu quarto.

Como chegou até lá?

Tentou recordar.

O gato... a piscina... uma dor na nuca... e alguém o salvando...

Olhou para os lados.

Lá estava o salvador, dormindo que nem uma criança, com a cabeça encostada na cama.

Sentou-se na cama sorrindo e tirou a franja que cobria os olhos fechados e cansados de Kamui.

- Que "bonitinho"... Cenas quentes logo de manhã...

Viu o dono da voz. Fye estava de braços cruzados encostado na porta.

- Ah, você ainda por aqui... – falou Kurogane em tom de ironia

- Pois é, né?

Com surpresa, o moreno percebeu que o outro parecia um tanto irritado. Mas isso não o reprimiu. Pelo contrário, ficou com um desejo enorme de deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.

– Depois do que você me fez no restaurante e na piscina você ainda tem a coragem de me encarar?

- Tenho mais cara-de-pau que "certas pessoas" que ficam se pegando a ponto de se ejacular no corredor de um lugar público – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso

Ficou rubro e com a boca entreaberta ao ouvir o disparate. Um nervo dilatou em sua testa.

-Escute aqui seu... – fez menção de se levantar e não conseguiu.

Tentou de novo. Algo o estava puxando com uma força incrível. Mas não havia ninguém, nem algemas, nem nada o segurando.

-Mas o que..?

-Olhe direito... – disse Fye, apontando com a cabeça para a cama

Obedeceu. Entrou em choque.

Sua cama estava coberta de algo que parecia muito com sangue. Percebeu segundos depois que foi desenhado um enorme septagrama em volta dele e, em vez de linhas eram escritas antigas.

- O... o que é...isso? – de repente caiu a ficha que em suas mãos também havia septagramas e seus braços havia outros tipos de desenho. Cheirou. Aquilo definitivamente era sangue – Mas o que está acontecendo? Por que isso?

Tentou procurar a resposta no rosto de Fye e se assustou.

A pele dele estava mais pálida que o normal e havia uma ligeira olheira em seu olho direito.

Parecia prestes a desmaiar, mas em vez disso deu um sorriso amarelo, ainda de braços cruzados.

- Antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas eu só fiz isso porque eu espero que você cumpra o trato mais tarde...

-Mas... – se sentia tonto - ...mas...por que você fez isso?

O vampiro, atônito, o encarou com interesse. Então deu um riso forçado, como se doesse muito só dar uma risada.

- Ah...hahahahaha... Você não sabe... Você não se lembra nada de ontem?

- Eu me afoguei, fui salvo pelo Kamui e só...não? – murmurou a última palavra, em dúvida e um pouco desconfiado – E eu sei que me afoguei por sua causa, isso já não é o suficiente?

A expressão de Fye tornou-se confusa. Era uma mistura de ódio, alívio e cansaço.

Descruzou os braços.

Kurogane pôde ver que havia um corte profundo nos dois pulsos de Fye e jorrava uma boa quantidade de sangue, sujando a bela roupa dark e o chão.

- TÁ MALUCO?! – gritou Kurogane, desesperadamente tentando sair da cama, em vão – VOCÊ TÁ PERDENDO MUITO SANGUE! POR QUE SE CORTOU, SEU DOIDO?! ASSIM VOCÊ VAI...

- Idiota... – interrompeu sorrindo, seus olhos começando a se fechar – Eu sou vampiro... eu... não morro...

O riso de escárnio sumiu.

Barulho do corpo caindo no chão.

Percebeu que a força que o puxava estava enfraquecendo.

Correu de encontro ao corpo.

Virou-o de cara para cima bruscamente.

Fye apresentava um rosto mórbido, fraco. Um morto.

Paralisado.

Chocado.

Um medo o invadiu.

Era culpa sua?

Não sabia... o medo era de que ele nunca iria saber...

Queria gritar.

Gritar seu nome.

Qual era mesmo o nome daquele ser?

Tinha ouvido há tanto tempo...

Numa noite...

_"Sou Flowright D. Fye, mas como meu nome é muito comprido pode me chamar só de Fye"_

Fye...

Fye...

- F... -começou

Um ronco saiu da boca do loiro. Um ronco longo e sonoro, como se nunca tivesse dormido na vida e estivesse adorando a sensação de descansar.

Sentiu sua própria cara queimar.

Ele só caiu no sono?

Só isso?

"Achei que ele estivesse..."

Não queria pensar em mais nada.

De repente a luz do sol conseguiu esgueirar-se para dentro do quarto, iluminando o rosto de Fye.

Este, depois de uma fumaça azul o envolver, transformou-se em gato.

Continuava dormindo no colo do moreno. Ronronava alegremente.

Sem expressão, largou o dorminhoco no chão.

E tratou de limpar o sangue.

* * *

Após ter posto o lençol limpo no varal, lavado o chão, tirado as manchas de sua pele e esconder o corpo do bichano no porão acordou Kamui com nenhum pingo de brutalidade.

Jogou um balde de água fria nele.

- O QUÊ? Como...? – gemeu o amigo, confuso, despertado e molhado

- Chega de vagabundear e vamos logo levantando! – exclamou Kurogane

Kamui o olhou estranhamente. Levantou-se e pôs uma mão na testa do moreno.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, parecendo que não acreditava no que via

- É claro que estou, por que não estaria?

- ... eu, heim... – kamui murmurou espantado – Será que foi imaginação minha?

- O quê?

-... Ontem tive a leve impressão de tê-lo salvado de algo... Não lembro mais, será que foi um sonho?

Kurogane entendeu. Fye deve ter feito algo nele.

"Coisa de vampiro mesmo..."

- Deve ter sido... – mentiu - Ontem você chegou cansado e...parecia um pouco bêbado...

- Estranho...não lemro disso... Mas escute o resto... Parece que no sonho eu te salvei e você ficou com febre... E eu estava bem aqui – disse apontando para a cadeira - ...Quando de repente você começou a gemer...

"Gemer?"

- Como assim?

- Você gemia sem parar, murmurando algo que não consigo me lembrar – coçou a cabeça - ...e então...quando eu vi... você tinha se transformado em um monstro...

Ficou espantado.

Monstro?

Ele tinha virado um monstro?

Por isso que...o vampiro tinha feito aquilo?

- Mas é besteira minha... – continuou Kamui, sem perceber a reação do outro – Ah, sim... – olhou sério – Eu vim aqui para dizer que só por causa de um fora você não precisa ficar desse jeito...

Fora?

Ah, é... a Tomoyo deu um fora nele...parecia que foi há séculos... mas não, só foi há quatro dias...

- Ah, eu estou bem agora, não se preocupe – disse sorrindo

Por que esqueceu tão rápido?

...sim...

Por causa "dele"...

-É sério?

-Sim, sim, agora... – empurrou Kamui – Vá trabalhar, sim?

- Tá me expulsando?

Percebeu que foi rude.

Afagou a cabeça do amigo.

- Não, só não quero que você fique devendo um dia de trabalho para aquele doido varrido que é o nosso chefe. - Viu Kamui ficar vermelho, mas não entendeu o por quê- E mande um recado pra mim dizendo que hoje não vou.

- Ué, por quê?

-Tenho que ajeitar umas coisas aqui em casa...

Viu que o garoto o observou desconfiado. Replicou rapidamente:

- Vamos, vamos, ao trabalho!

-...ok...

O conduziu até a porta. Fechou.

Um alívio espalhou-se em seu corpo.

"...monstro, é?"

* * *

Antes de cuidar de Fye lembrou-se que o vampiro estava digitando algo no computador.

Foi até o escritório.

O computador ainda estava ligado.

Mexeu no mouse para a tela ligar.

Uma página de uma conversa no MSN apareceu.

"MSN? Mas eu não tenho MSN..."

Viu o que estava escrito. Lia-se:

_**Vampire: Calls of nights diz:**_

_Ei, gatinha, jah nos conhecemos faz eras, naum seria melhor ao vivo?_

_**Tomoyo-chan – Liberte-se! diz:**_

_Naum sei naum..._

_**Vampire: Calls of nights diz:**_

_Ah, vamu, quero conhecer seu rostinho… deve ser lindo... deve ter a cor da neve mais pura q existe... queria comprovar isso..._

_**Tomoyo-chan – Liberte-se! diz:**_

_Hahahaha, vc me convenceu! Onde?_

_**Vampire: Calls of nights diz:**_

_Vc conhece aquele parquinho do Pingüim Real?_

_**Tomoyo-chan – Liberte-se! diz:**_

_He, pq naum conheceria? Vivi minha infância naquele lugar..._

_**Vampire: Calls of nights diz:**_

_Entaum, estarei lah amanhã ao meio-dia, ok?_

_**Tomoyo-chan – Liberte-se! diz:**_

_Como vou te reconhecer?_

_**Vampire: Calls of nights diz:**_

_Fácil, vou estar com uma rosa vermelha na mão... e vc?_

_**Tomoyo-chan – Liberte-se! diz:**_

_Hmmmmmm, deixa eu pensar... ah, vou estar com uma rosa branca, tah?_

_**Vampire: Calls of nights diz:**_

_OK! Entaum tah combinadu!_

Depois disso havia ainda uma pretensão de Fye escrever outra frase, só que ainda estava na caixa de texto:

_Se vc deixar eu te encho de bjs e talvez outras coisinhas..._

"Aquele..." pensou, fechando os olhos com raiva

Mas percebeu o que o loiro estava fazendo.

Era para ele próprio ir no lugar do vampiro.

Viu as horas: 11:15 A.M.

Sim, dava pra se arrumar como queria no tempo necessário.

Já estava despindo-se das calças quando lembrou...

O vampiro...

Respirou fundo e foi até a cozinha.

Achou a faca.

* * *

"Ai, minha cabeça, como dói... Nunca mais vou fazer mágica que não posso... Hm? Que cheiro de sangue é esse?"

Abriu o olho repentinamente, com um brilho vermelho de fome.

Kuro-pon segurava sua cabeça, levantando-a para alimentá-lo...

Alimentar com o quê?

Havia uma tigela. Olhou mais de perto.

Sangue...uma boa quantidade...

Sua boca felina abriu um largo sorriso.

Sabia que se fizesse baderna Kuro-chan iria mudar de idéia, então ficou quieto, aguardando.

O moreno desconfiou, mas mesmo assim encostou a tigela na boca do gato.

Um gosto adocicado se misturou com sua saliva.

Delicadamente entrou goela abaixo.

Suas forças estavam voltando.

Como era bom o gosto do sangue.

Muitos vampiros que ele conheceu implicavam, dizendo que preferiam ser humanos, que podem variar um pouco a comida.

Mas ele não...

Como era maravilhoso...

Saindo de seu transe espiou que um dos braços de Kurogane estava enfaixado.

"He, eu sabia que ele ia cumprir o trato depois daquilo..."

Começou a pensar mais no assunto.

Por que raios Kuro-myuu tinha aquela maldição?

Conhecia aquele feitiço... fora usado nos tempos de guerra medievais entre vampiros e caçadores.

Os caçadores usavam aquilo para achar o vampiro que estava à procura, imobilizando-o com sonhos irreais ou lembranças do passado que sabiam que o vampiro não gostava de se lembrar.

Mas o que achou mais estranho era que o feitiço sumiu por vontade própria e ainda tirou a memória do moreno sobre aquela cena. Não devia se lembrar para continuar o sofrimento de lembrar-se do momento?

E mais uma coisa...

_"Nii-san..."_

Parecia que nem o amigo sabia que havia um irmão mais velho... Por que Kurogane iria esconder isso até do amigo? Conhecia-o... sim, ele guardaria para si a tristeza que o envolve... porém, estranhamente, parecia que ele próprio não sabe que tem um irmão...ou _tinha_...

"Vá lá saber..."

Só tinha a sensatez de refletir uma coisa...

O feitiço e a ausência do irmão das suas memórias eram tudo da farinha do mesmo saco...

E ele não queria estar lá se o caçador o encontrar... Claro, porque, pelo visto, Kuro-pon é a caça de alguém...

Olhou para o rosto dele...

Coitado...

Ou 'poor thing', como diria uma das vítimas de um dos melhores assassinos e barbeiros de Londres... e que era seu amigo... pelo menos antes de ficar biruta...

* * *

Andava com um pouco de pressa pelas ruas. Tinha acabado de tomar banho, se perfumado e comprado uma linda rosa vermelho-sangue no mesmo florista que comprou aquele buquê com a cartinha safada.

Não usou o carro, pois era usado SOMENTE para casos de emergência, como foi na vez que os pneus da Tomoyo furaram... E, além disso, o parquinho do Pingüim Real ficava a alguns quarteirões de sua casa.

"12:01...ela já deve estar lá..."

Tinha razão. Lá estava Tomoyo, com um lindo vestido branco para combinar com a rosa que segurava.

"Ela está ...fofa..." corou um pouco, mas abanou a cabeça "O que farei? O que posso dizer para ela? Talvez pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido? Dizer o que eu sinto? O quê? O quê??"

-Kurogane?

Saiu de seu mundinho. A garota o encarava totalmente surpresa, olhando sua cara e depois a rosa que ele segurava.

- Vo...você é...o... Meu deus... – fez menção de recuar

-N-não... espere! – exclamou chegando mais perto – Eu... quero dizer...eu preciso lhe explicar...!

- Não venha com sua ladainha, Kuro... – disse com raiva - Não quero ouvir desculpas... Deixei você ser bonzinho comigo no MSN sem perceber... Eu devia ter imginado... –cruzou os braços – Só você diria aquelas coisas pervertidas para uma dama...

Piscou os olhos atordoado.

"Aquele...ele não aprende?!"

- Mas...mas... aquele não era eu!

Foi a vez de Tomoyo piscar os olhos.

- Ah... não vai me dizer que foi uma outra personalidade sua... ou um clone! Já vi esse filme antes, não inventa...

- Não, mas não fui eu mesmo! Foi... – baixou os olhos - ...aquele cara...

Nunca a viu com a cara tão vermelha quanto estava naquele momento.

- SEU...! – bateu com todas as suas forças no peito de Kurogane – VOCÊ MANDA O SEU NAMORADINHO ESCREVER PRA VOCÊ?! SEU SAFADO! SEU CACHORRO!

Ela começou a chorar aos prantos.

O homem a vislumbrou.

Como doía... ver ela sofrendo...

Fechou os olhos com agústia.

Afastou-se de Tomoyo.

E foi embora.

* * *

-Ah, então foi isso que aconteceu?

Fye o ouvia deitado no sofá de barriga para baixo, as pernas balançando, como se Kurogane estivesse contando um Conto de Fadas.

Mas não era um conto... era real...

O moreno não reclamou da posição do outro. Preferiu fazer isso, como um pedido de desculpas.

Mesmo que o vampiro não tenha se desculpado...

"Pelo jeito orgulhoso dele ele nunca vai se desculpar..."

- Hm, então é um mais um plano fracassado, né? – sorriu o loiro

-Pois é... - respondeu triste

- Mas não se preocupe, enquanto você der sangue pra mim eu vou continuar fazendo planos pra você...

_"Não se preocupe..."_

Olhou. Fye sorria diferente.

Era um legítimo pedido de desculpas.

Fye...

Por que continuava não o chamando pelo nome?

Talvez... pelo mesmo motivo que Fye o chamava pelos apelidos.

Ele o odiava.

Riu com escárnio.

-Vai sonhando, caolho...

* * *

EEEEEEEE ACABOU O CAP.!

Esperam q tenham gostado!

Falta mais dois planos diabólicos, se querem saber...

Ah, sorry pelos q esperam pelas respostas dos comentários, é que naum posso agora, tô sem tempo... no próximo cap. eu respondo, tah?

COMENTEEEEEEEEM!!


End file.
